Después de 5 años
by jaSzmiin
Summary: ...un sentimiento nuevo crece dentro de katara y zuko; pero todo se complica; azula ah escapado y va tras aang y para colmo... el equipo "avatar" descubrira que su amiga esta comprometida ¿que hara zuko ante esto? ... cmo reaccionara katara .. dejen R/R!
1. simplemente incompatibles

"Simplemente incompatibles".

los personajes de el Avatar no me pertenecen sino a Nickelodeon; ademas de que habrá personajes inventados por mi y sólo katara y zuko hablaran en primera persona.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katara

Ya han pasado 5 años desde que la guerra termino; aang aprendió el fuego control siendo ese su pase a la victoria; después de eso, nos separamos, cada uno se fue a su respectivo hogar, pero aun así seguimos en contacto, claro que no es como antes.

Mi hermano sokka ahora se encuentra con suki y las demás guerreras kioshi; al parecer le pedirá matrimonio; Toph apenas hace un año decidió volver con sus padres, y aang se fue con ella.. ¿Qué raro no?..

Nuestros demás amigos están en sus casas descansando, o eso es lo que creo; mientras que yo, después de que cada persona volviera a su nación natal fue solicitado un embajador de cada una y, yo soy una de ellas, tanto de la tribu agua del norte como la del sur; ahora debo partir a una reunión o algo así en el reino tierra.

-oh querida, te voy a extrañar-decía una señora de avanzada edad frente a su querida nieta

-no es para tanto Gran Gran, es solo por una semana- le conteste a mi anciana abuela mirando un poco hacia abajo, pues pasando el tiempo crecí y estaba un poco mas alta que ella

-bien, pero esta vez me tienes que prometer que regresaras con una decisión sobre la petición de la tribu agua del norte-dijo poniendo cara de seriedad

-jaja, no creo poder prometerte nada ya que estaré un poco ocupada, pero are lo posible-

-jejejejee-fue la única respuesta que obtuve ante mi "promesa"-de acuerdo, es hora de partir-fue lo que dijo Gran Gran viendo el barco a mis espaldas que esperaba por su ultima pasajera; le dirigí una sonrisa a mi dulce abuela, dándome un abrazo ella al mismo que me regresaba la sonrisa.

Me di media vuelta y subí al barco, viendo por última vez mi tierra natal.

Ya habían transcurrido media semana, y la tierra ya se asomaba al horizonte; en cuento baje del navío, ya se hallaba servidumbre del palacio esperándome.

-vamos señorita, suba al transporte por favor-me dijo una chica aparentemente mas grande que yo; en el transporte solo iba yo y mis cosas, las personas que lo movían eran cuatro jóvenes sorprendentemente marcados.

Poco tiempo después llegamos al palacio donde fue llevada hasta mi dormitorio, donde ya me esperaban 2 chicas listas para ayudarme a cambiarme y arreglarme puesto que el evento seria esa misma noche.

-disculpe señorita katara, pero ya es momento de que salga al gran salón-dijo una joven de pelo negro, piel blanquecina y ojos cafés desde la puerta de mi habitación.

-esta bien, ya he terminado-fue mi contestación, y después de eso, baje.

El salón, como su nombre lo dice, era grande y en esos momentos se encontraba de lo mejor adornado, había mesas por doquier y como centro de ellas se encontraba una figura con los emblemas de las 4 naciones; en el momento que yo entre ya se encontraba varia gente ahí, era pura gente de alto nivel, como reyes de otros lugares y sus familias y entre ellos, los embajadores de dichos lugares que se encontraban platicando entre si y bailando con la suave música que se tocaba en esos momentos; pronto vislumbré una mesa sola, un poco alejada del bullicio, y ahí me senté; después llego un joven sentándose en la silla sola enfrente de mi, presentándose como el hijo del rey que proporcionaba esa fiesta.

-señorita katara?-me pregunto la joven que antes se había encargado de llevarme a la fiesta cuando me vio escondida atrás de un gran pilar, posicionada de una forma que nadie me viera-pe-pero señorita katara que hace aquí?!-dijo cuando paro en seco pasando en frente de mi

-pues, ya ves, solo estoy admirando la..la-dije mirando a la chica separándome del pilar, sorprendida por la joven

-mirando …-continuo la chica haciendo un movimiento con su mano pidiéndome "prosigue"

-mirando.. la.. pared-dije rápidamente cuando vi una pared donde se encontraba una salida

-una pared? Ha dicho?-contesto algo confundida

-sip, y justamente voy para alla, así que me tengo que dirigir hacia alla- camine hacia la salida que había visto antes alejándome de la sirvienta, dejándola confundida y trastornada.

Camine a paso literalmente rápido, por lo que seria una salida a las calles del reino tierra; solo miraba hacia atrás procurando no ver al joven que, anteriormente, me seguía.

Y, por estar "huyendo", no vi que, enfrente mío, venia una persona con la misma rapidez que yo y al parecer, esa persona tampoco se había dado cuenta de mi y, sin previo aviso, chocamos, yo perdí el equilibrio, supongo que fue por la fuerza del impacto.

Zuko

Iba tarde, llevaba mucha prisa, por lo tanto iba a paso rápido, incluyendo lo poco que se encontraba el lugar por el que me encontraba; faltaba poco para llegar a la entrada cuando, sin poder anticiparlo, choque con alguien, inmediatamente mis sentidos se posaron sobre la persona que estaba enfrente mío y pude vislumbrar, a pesar de la poca iluminación, que era una joven, ella estaba apunto de caer por el impacto cuando, por inercia, estire uno de mis brazos y la tome por la muñeca para impedir su caída.

Katara

Estaba a punto de caer y mis sentidos se habían tapado por completo, estaba segura que caería al suelo en cualquier momento, cuando, de la oscuridad, salio una mano que me tomo por una de mis muñecas con fuerza y como acto seguido, con su otra mano libre, me tomo por la espalda para sostenerme, haciendo que me incorporara; teniendo yo los ojos serrados, consecuencia de las reacciones ante la posibilidad de una caída.

-mu-muchas gracias-dije cuando sentí estar parada correctamente y, aun, con los ojos cerrados.

-no fue nada-fue la respuesta que recibí ante mi agradecimiento.

- … _esa voz yo la conozco_- me dije a mi misma e inmediatamente de pensar de quien podría ser esa voz abrí mis ojos; fue inimaginable; era él.

Zuko

No sabia en ese momento quien era, pero, al momento de ayudarla a ponerse de pie me resulto familiar.

-no fue nada-conteste cuando la escuche agradecerme, lo que me hizo sospechar mas sobre su identidad, y, al escuchar su voz la reconocí, aunque eso no fue lo que me confirmo.-katara?-le pregunte esperando que fuera ella.

-s-si, soy yo-dijo ya con los ojos abiertos como platos mirándome.

Sus ojos fueron los culpables de reconocerla, a pesar de su exuberante vestido que estaba tapizado de muchas tonalidades de azul, lo cual, hacia que sus hermosos ojos grandes y azules sobresaltaran sorprendentemente, incluyendo un escote no muy grande pero justo para ella, haciendo que me pareciera como una diosa en cuanto la reconocí, provocando en mi una reacción que no tenia desde hace mucho tiempo, yo solo me limite a admirar lo hermosa que se encontraba y en lo crecida que se hallaba.

Katara

No podía creerlo, era él; después de tanto tiempo volvía a verlo, volver a ver esas facciones de su cara, que, recordaba a perfección.

-zuko?-le pregunte al hombre que se encontraba frente a mi, era mas alto y mucho mas fornido, mientras que sus ropas eran como una armadura de su nación provocando en el una presencia imponente, pero para mi era perfecto, para mi era el mismo de antes, solo que ahora su cuerpo y su rostro se había afinado.

-si-me contesto igual que antes, aunque su voz se había hecho mas grave-y se puede saber porque corrías de esa forma?-me pregunto después de un silencio no-deseado.

-bueno, digamos que estaba huyendo-

-huyendo?-repitió extrañado-de quien?-

-de una per..-fui interrumpida por el hombre que hace momentos antes estaba conmigo.

-oh, por fin te encuentro katara-me dijo un joven de la misma altura que zuko, pero este en lugar de pelo negro era castaño claro, mientras que sus ojos eran cafés oscuros, tenia rostro fino, además de un cuerpo escultural, pero su personalidad derrumbaba la apariencia del príncipe del reino donde me encontraba.

Zuko

-disculpa, creo que aun no nos conocemos-dije dirigiéndome hacia el chico que había llegado tan de repente buscando a katara; y le extendí una de mis manos, ofreciéndole un saludo, aunque, no supe porque.

-eh; mucho gusto-contesto viendo primero mi mano, y, posteriormente, el estiro una de sus manos también.-soy el príncipe del reino tierra, tensú, y tu eres ..-

-zuko, príncipe de la nación del fuego y embajador de esta-

-oh, pues bienvenido-me dijo con una sonrisa

-disculpa, tensú, me podrías dar unos momentos a solas con la señorita katara-

-es-esta bien- y con ello, se retiro.

-era por el que "huías"?- le pregunte después de haber visto al hombre ya a gran distancia.

-si la verdad es que si-y cuando me contesto pareció enfadada por el príncipe del reino que visitábamos, lo cual me causo mucha gracia- la verdad no le ayo la gracia-me dijo al escuchar mi risa sofocada

-si, bueno, será mejor que entremos, nos esperan-y como acto seguido, caminamos hacia la entrada.

Ya en ella nos separamos, yo tenia cosas que arreglar; además de saber quienes eran los representantes de las naciones; la embajadora de el reino tierra era toph, pero al parecer llegaría hasta mañana en la mañana, mientras que aang, por lógica, era el de los nómadas del aire, y yo, de la nación del fuego, y de las tribus agua, era ella, aquella morena que había combatido junto a mi hace ya tiempo atrás, era embajadora, y eso significaba que la vería mas seguido.

Katara

Era ya tarde, y ya no se encontraban invitados en el palacio, así que me retire al cuarto que se me había asignado anteriormente para dormir. Ya adentro de ella, estaba lista para acostarme a descansar, llevaba un pijama de seda, me llegaba antes de las rodillas junto con un escote que dejaba ver un poco mis pechos. Estaba por acostarme cuando tocaron a mi puerta; me levante y gire la perilla, y ahí estaba la chica que momentos antes me había acompañado a la fiesta.

-señorita-dijo cuando abrí la puerta

-si, dime-conteste extrañada

-señorita, ha llegado toph al palacio y le busca-

-toph?, pues dile que venga, la esperare aquí-le conteste después de captar la información

-si-y con esto se retiro, yo cerré la puerta y me senté enfrente del tocador para alisarme el cabello. Al poco tiempo que la joven se había ido volvieron a tocar la puerta, pero antes de que yo siquiera me levantara ya había entrado toph.

-hola princesa caramelo-dijo en cuanto cerro la puerta tras de si y yo me puse de pie.

-hola toph; que no llegarías hasta mañana?- le pregunte extrañada por su llegada tan temprana.

-si, bueno aang no quería seguir por mucho tiempo en el barco así que pidió que el barco fuera toda maquina y por eso llegamos mas pronto, además de que no esta muy lejos de donde andábamos-

-¿andábamos?, pues en donde andaban- le pregunte ahora sentada en mi cama

-pues con mis padres, después de todo tenia que verlos-me dijo tratando de ocultar el gusto que le había provocado ver, o, mejor dicho sentir a sus padres de nuevo

-aah, así que tu y aang fueron a ver a tus padres eh-dije con picardía, y como era de esperarse ella se dio cuenta

-que es lo que estas pensando princesa caramelo!-contesto casi gritando

-pues, que si fuiste a ver a tus padres junto con aang es solo para una cosa no es así-le conteste ya en mi tono habitual, pero ella no me contesto, por lo que proseguí-te vas a casar cierto-

-si..eh..bueno..yo..-no sabia que contestar, después de tantos años ella nunca había vacilado, y esta era la primera vez que lo hacia

-no es para avergonzarse, además ya eres toda una mujer-y a decir verdad lo era, había crecido bastante, era casi de mi estatura y su cuerpo se había desarrollado, era de complexión delgada y su cara se había afinado, dejando crecer su cabello que ahora le caía hasta los hombros, en pocas palabras era hermosa.-y bueno, cuando va a ser-le dije finalmente después de observarla por un rato.

-aun no lo sabemos, pero ya sabemos quienes serán los invitados-contesto relajándose un poco, tomando asiento en la silla del tocador

-oh ya veo-

-y sokka..-me pregunto después de ver que no tenia mas que decir

-pues esta con suki; le va a pedir matrimonio-

-enserio, en ese caso tendremos que invitarla a ella también-

-si ya lo creo-

-y tu con quien vas a ir-me pregunto con curiosidad la maestra tierra

-yo, con mi orgullo seguramente-le conteste riéndome

-que te parece tensú-

-no lo vuelvas a mencionar-la fulmine con la mirada, y aunque fuera ciega ella supo que me había molestado

-mmm, en ese caso a el príncipe agri-dulce -

-quieeen?- le pregunte con una gran de mueca de quien estas hablando, aunque suponía de quien hablaba

-pues zuko, quien mas-

-ja! Si como no-

-vamos, además es un príncipe igual que tensú-

-¿Por qué pienso que te estas burlando de mi?-

-jajajajajaja-

-si, lo estas haciendo-conteste arrugando mi cara por su burla

-hay que tiene de malo-

-por una buena razón-

-así, y se podría saber por cual-

-el es fuego, yo soy agua…-corte la frase, creía que ella lo sabría

-y ..- no lo había entendido

-pues somos simplemente incompatibles-

-hay por favor! Esa no es una razón-y diciendo esto se paro de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta, y sin despedirse, se fue.

En cuanto se fue yo me acosté en mi cama y me dispuse a dormir, presa del cansancio, antes de caer profundamente en mis sueños repetí-..simplemente incompatibles..-

Zuko

Estaba muy agotado, lo único que quería era descansar cuando, sin previo aviso, aang había entrado a mi cuarto.

-hola zuko-dijo con su habitual alegría

-h-hola-conteste impresionado por su llegada quitándome el sueño que tenia

-vaya como estas-

-m-muy bien ..-

-.. porque esa cara de asustado-me pregunto al ver mi rostro impresionado

-pues que no llegarías hasta mañana-

-si, pero apresure un poco las cosas-

-oh-

-pude haber llegado a la fiesta, pero todas esas personas no me dejarían solo ni por un momento-me dijo el avatar con una expresión de cansancio en su rostro ya masculino a como lo había conocido; su cuerpo de niño había crecido bastante y se había vuelto un hombre fornido, su rostro se había vuelto mas marcado y rectangular, era "guapo", como lo mencionaban las jóvenes que buscaban a toda costa que el fuera su esposo.-

-bienvenido a este mundo-le conteste desde mi cama acostado volteando la cabeza hacia la silla que el ocupaba

-como si tu ya estuvieras acostumbrado-me reprocho inmediatamente; a pesar de que el ya tenia su cuarto listo quería hablar conmigo.

-bueno no, pero además tu, por lo visto, llegaste muy bien acompañado-agregue a la conversación, quitando el incomodo silencio.

-eh? A que te refieres-

-pues que llegaste con la maestra tierra; y por lo que me han dicho, ella será tu futura esposa-dije por el simple hecho de que estaba seguro que eso lo enojaría, aunque lo dicho no era verdad; o eso creía yo.

-ah!, si, venimos de la casa de sus padres para arreglar lo de la boda..-

-QUE!!!!- no había logrado mi cometido; y la respuesta había hecho que me levantara de la impresión.

-….-una sonrisa fue la respuesta que obtuve

-..y supongo que tengo que ir-

-pues si, eres nuestro amigo..-esta vez a el le toco levantarse de su asiento

-aggg, esta bien-conteste con desdén

-puedes llevar a alguien ..-me dijo al ver mi rostro de enfado

-si como no, llevare a mai si mi hermana no quiere-conteste sarcásticamente-..¿Acaso estas haciendo esto para molestarme?-

-no, solo que te verías menos amargado-

-..este es un complot..¬¬ -

-jajajajaja claro que no-fue la única respuesta a mis palabras

-pues entonces a quien sugieres que lleve-dije casi gritando por la desesperación

-pues no lo se, mis opciones las acabas de mencionar y al parecer no son de tu agrado-

-ja-ja que chistoso-dije levantando una de mis cejas

-oh puedes llevar a katara..-

-BASTA!!!; ya discutiremos eso después!!-conteste con un grito; estaba cansado y la esa propuesta me había llegado de improvisto-ahora, si me disculpas, mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer y necesito descansar-

-esta bien..-y con esto, se levanto de la silla y salio del cuarto. Después de ver que el saliera me recosté de nuevo en la cama y me dispuse a dormir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

espero que les alla gustado .. acepto comentarios y gitomatasos tambien XD .. porque no .. :P


	2. una tranquila conversación

Capitulo #2

"una tranquila conversación..."

Katara

Era ya de día, y habíamos decidido salir a dar un paseo por el mercado, o mejor dicho, toph y aang lo habían decido; toph llego a mi cuarto armando un gran alboroto haciendo que brincara del susto de mi cama y pidiéndome que me cambiara rápido. Después de haber salido ya cambiada nos fuimos a desayunar; ya se encontraban aang y zuko sentados, aang llevaba sus ropas comunes de un nómada aire mientras que zuko bestia ropas del reino tierra, y yo con mi usual ropa azul que me distinguía.

Terminamos de comer y salimos a caminar; aang iba conmigo observando los puestos, y toph, iba delante de nosotros junto con el príncipe de la nación del fuego.

-..Aang tu boda será realmente una sorpresa...! No puedo esperar para desrícelo a sokka-le comente al avatar después de detenernos a ver unos lindos arreglos de flores

-eh?, tu crees?-me contesto mirándome a la cara

-pues claro!!!, además eres muy famoso entre las jóvenes-le dije sonriéndole

El no me contesto nada, solo me sonrió y miro hacia en frente donde se encontraba toph; todos a mi alrededor estaban encontrado a la persona con quien compartirían sus vidas, mientras que yo me quedaba atrás; seguí caminando al lado de aang mirando al piso cuando, al levantar la cabeza y voltearla, vi una fuente al fondo de una calle de la cual salía agua hacia los lados cayendo al fondo de esta; camine mas lento para poder observarla mejor, cuando de la nada, escucho a mi amigo calvo llamarme.

-katara, y a donde tienes que ir ahora-me pregunto aang al lado de toph y zuko; tuve que correr para alcanzarlos

-pues, tengo que ir a la nación del fuego y después partiré a la tribu agua del norte¿Por qué?-le conteste mirando al vacío recordando mis recorridos que debía de tomar

-oh, porque podríamos volver a vernos en la tribu agua del norte, hoy volveremos toph y yo con sus padres y de ahí iremos directo a la tribu agua-me comento aang mirándome

-..Has dicho que tienes que ir a la nación del fuego cierto..-dijo toph recordando lo que había dicho anteriormente

-pues si, partiré mañana en la tarde-le complete

-y porque no te vas con zuko..-ese comentario que había hecho toph hizo que yo para en seco, al igual que zuko; ambos la miramos, ella se detuvo y continuo...- zuko me venia diciendo que el regresaría a su nación hoy por la tarde, si van para el mismo lugar seria mas fácil que se fueran juntos-

-y a ti quien te da derecho de decidir quien se va conmigo!!!-protesto zuko mirando a toph gritándole

-b-bueno, eso lo tiene que decidir zuko-cuando termine de decirlo mire al chico que estaba enfrente de mi, que también me miro

-p-por mi esta bien-me contesto después de mirarnos; el se cruzo de brazos y siguió el camino que retomaríamos atrás de el para regresar al castillo.

Llegamos a este antes de la comida. El resto del día fue entretenido, aang nos contaba todo lo que había pasado en su estancia con la familia Bei Fong, mientras que toph se ponía cada vez más roja y no hallaba la forma de parar la conversación.

La noche había llegado rápido y yo no podía dormir, y lo peor es que no sabia el porque; tome mis ropas y decidí tomar una caminata nocturna…

Zuko

Era normal que no durmiera por las noches, así que Salí a dar un paseo por el castillo; pasaba por un pasillo lleno de pinturas que no reconocía, y, a lo lejos, se veía una salida a uno de los jardines; cuando cerca de ella, vislumbre una persona; no sabia quien era y por ello pare en seco, y por inercia, me escondí; al ver que no se había percatado de mi presencia decidí seguirle..

Aquella persona ya se encontraba a las afueras del castillo, y yo, detrás de ella; caminaba lentamente por las calles oscuras del lugar, observando las casas cerradas; al parecer tenía un destino. Después de seguirlo por unos momentos pude percatar que, por donde iba, yo ya lo había recorrido; de la nada, la persona delante de mi, paro en seco; yo lo hice también buscando un lugar donde ocultarme de esta, en ese momento, me pude dar cuenta de quien era, era la maestra agua; no sabia porque se encontraba sola caminando, y mas, por la noche; al saber que era ella continué siguiéndola; podría pasarle algo, además de que estaba una tercera persona detrás de mi, o, de ella.

Katara

Seguí caminando por las calles, cuando, note que había una persona siguiéndome, solo me pare por un momento y lo note, después, continué caminando, tenía que encontrar un lugar con agua inmediatamente.

-…_y yo que creía que podía caminar sin ser perseguida_-pensé al darme cuenta que me seguían; me concentre en recordar algún lugar con agua-_ya lo tengo!!-_camine mas rápido, había recordado visto una fuente no muy lejos de donde me encontraba; era la fuente que había visto esa misma mañana.

Zuko

De un momento a otro ella tomo mayor velocidad en sus pasos; no sabia hacia donde se dirigía pero lo hacia con bastante seguridad; la persona que nos seguía, se dio cuenta que ella apresuro su paso, y el también lo hizo, y al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de mi..

Katara

..Por fin había llegado a la fuente, me sentí a salvo; tome asiento a la orilla de esta, fingiendo que no sabia de la presencia de otra persona cerca de mi; volteé mi rostro hacia el liquido puro, con mis manos cerca de ella, lista para cualquier ataque.

La persona que me seguía por fin se había mostrado, se puso delante de mí; yo sabia de el pero fingí un sobresalto al verlo.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunte poniéndome de pie, aun con mi actuación

-eso no importa, lo único que tienes que hacer es guardar silencio y hacer todo lo que te pida-me dijo acercándose lentamente hacia mi

-mmm déjame pensarlo-puse mis manos atrás lista para hacer uso de mi elemento

-vamos, yo se que nos divertiremos mucho-

-…no lo creo..-eh inmediatamente hice uso del agua-control; el pobre hombre no se lo esperaba, después de haberlo dejarlo inconsciente baje la guardia, ya que estaba segura de estar a salvo, o eso creía.

Zuko

No sabia a donde quería llegar, hasta que vi a lo lejos una fuente;-_vaya, esa chica es lista_- pensé, aunque después cambie de idea; se había sentado al borde la fuente sin hacer nada, mientras que el hombre se había decidido por fin mostrarse; al parecer, solo iba tras de ella por lujuria; ella no se había dado cuenta de el,-_tonta campesina_-o eso creía, ella volteo a verlo sobresaltada, y después, entablo conversación con aquel individuo, el se estaba acercando lentamente a katara; cualquier movimiento que hiciera yo saldría para detenerlo, ese era mi plan, pero ella se había adelantado; después de haberlo dejado inconciente con el uso de su agua-control bajo la guardia, lo cual pensé que era muy mala idea.

Me acerque sigilosamente hacia donde se encontraba la ojiazul, ella no se había dado cuenta de mi-_perfecto…-_pensé estando detrás de ella, tome uno de sus brazos y lo jale hacia atrás deteniéndolo con uno de los míos, mientras que con el otro lo rodeaba por su cuello deteniéndole ligeramente la respiración, el brazo libre de ella lo puso inmediatamente después de que yo pusiera el mió en su cuello, con su mano trataba de quitar mi brazo, pero no podía por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, claro que sin lastimarla.

-muy mala idea haber bajado la guardia-le murmure acercándome a su oreja mas cercana a mi rostro; su cuerpo estaba rígido por la fuerza que ponía, pero después de escuchar mi voz note como sus músculos se suavizaban.

Katara

Pensé que estaba fuera de peligro, me equivocaba… de un momento a otro una persona se había puesto detrás de mi y, sin previo aviso, tomo uno de mis abrazos doblándolo hacia atrás mientras que con su brazo libre me cortaba la respiración

_-…estoy muerta…-_pensé al notar que no podía hacer nada contra aquel hombre, hasta que, escuche su voz murmurándome en uno de mis oídos

-"muy mala idea haber bajado la guardia…"-

-_uuf-_todos mis músculos se habían relajado al escucharlo y saber de quien se trataba; y después de habérmelo dicho, me soltó

-no deberías de bajar la guardia nunca, y menos cuando estas en medio de una calle oscura y de noche-agrego y se puso enfrente de mi para verme mejor

-si bueno, como sea, además fue solo un descuido, a y gracias por el consejo de todos modos-le dije con el orgullo en mis palabras

-… no era para que te molestaras-dijo levantando una de sus cejas

-por si no te has dado cuenta soy una maestra agua, no estoy indefensa…-comencé a caminar de regreso al palacio

-si... Bueno, se podría decir que lo olvide-dijo caminando al lado mío

-…y se puede saber porque me seguías-le pregunte deteniéndome para mirarle la cara –acaso venias con ese hombre…-

Zuko

-¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!-le conteste exaltado

-entonces…-

-vi cuando salías del palacio, así que decidí seguirte…-

-oh, ya veo…-

-y se puede saber porque una joven, y no una cualquiera, estaba caminando sola y en la noche…-mientras que terminaba de decirlo, reanudamos el paso

-necesitaba salir, además la fuente de atrás de gusta-

-pero eso no excusa…-

-entonces será a que no estoy acostumbrada a los tratos de una persona "importante" como un embajador, se podría decir que preferiría volver a ser una "campesina" y así sacarme de los "deberes reales"…-

-…te acostumbraras…-

-y que me dices de ti, no solo un embajador, sino el gran heredero de la nación del fuego-

-al principio pensé que eras un ladrón, pero al salir vi que eras tu, además, me había dado cuenta del tipejo ese, por eso te seguí-

-oh…-

Todo el camino de regreso hacia el palacio estuvimos conversando sobre los deberes de un embajador y un príncipe; después de eso ella me contó que paso después de haber ganado la batalla, como fue que todos se fueron separando del grupo uno por uno siendo yo el primero, inclusive me contó de los planes de su hermano después de estar casado.

…a la mañana siguiente era un gran alboroto; aang y toph serian los primeros en partir…

-…y se puede saber porque debes de volver con los padres de la chica-tierra…-

-tenemos que terminar de arreglar las cosas para la boda…-

-esa es una de las razones por la que no me caso-le comente mirando como guardaba todas sus cosas apresuradamente

-¿eh?.. Una... y cuales son las otras-me pregunto parando de meter todas sus cosas en una bolsa de viaje

-digamos que simplemente no estoy hecho para esas cosas-conteste cerrando mis ojos y cruzando mis brazos dando por terminada la conversación…

-es eso, o que no tienes con quien casarte…-

-…cállate...-le dije tratando de parecer molesto para que parara su risa

Salimos al pasillo donde ya se encontraban katara y toph

-les deseo un buen viaje…-escuche decirle la maestra agua a toph después de haberla abrazado antes de subir al navío que los llevaría a su destino

-…tienes tus cosas listas…-le pregunte a la ojiazul ya estando solos

-si, solo falta que vaya por ellas y podrem…-

-no es necesario, ya eh pedido que vayan por ellas-le dije interrumpiéndola

-oh, gracias-me dijo con una sonrisa

Después de que llegaran sus cosas subimos la barco, en el transcurso del viaje estuvimos platicando sobre política e inclusive, sobre que elemento era mas difícil de aprender …


	3. la luna se enamora del sol yviceversa

Capitulo #3 

"La luna se enamora del sol… y viceversa". 

Katara

Iba en dirección hacia la nación del fuego a arreglar unos pendientes; era una de las ultimas naciones que tendría que visitar antes de regresar a casa; contando antes que volvería a ver a toph y aang en la tribu agua del norte. En estos momentos ya nos encontrábamos cerca del puerto de dicha nación; zuko estaba dando ordenes arriba en la cabina de comando mientras que yo estaba fuera admirando los alrededores del puerto; todo era tan distinto a como lo había visto yo la ultima vez, esa vez yo tuve que correr por esas calles que ahora estaban llenas de vida y de gente, usando mi agua control para ganar la guerra, cuantos generales y soldados deje inconscientes por aquellos pasajes; a lo lejos se podía admirar el palacio real, aquel que entre decidida a quitar a todo aquel que se pusiera en mi camino, aquel palacio que me parecía impenetrable para las tropas con las que contábamos aquel entonces, pero ahora era todo diferente, ahora no entraría furtivamente sino, entraría en un barco de la nación, y no solo eso, también el trato cambiaria de enemiga a embajadora aliada junto con príncipe zuko, heredero del trono, ambos entraríamos como personas importantes para ese país, y no como enemigos que tenían que eliminar; todos esos pensamientos llegaban a mi mente a gran velocidad como lo hacia el barco al puerto; pronto el brusco movimiento que hizo el barco al anclar me saco de mis pensamientos provocando que volviera a la realidad y dejara de recordar aquellos tiempos.

Al bajar del barco ya nos esperaba una gran multitud de sirvientes mandados por el admirante iroh, tío de zuko, y ahora, señor del fuego; mando un transporte para mí y para el ambarino.

Mi alcoba se encontraba no muy lejos de la sala de reuniones, además de que tenía más cuartos a mí alrededor que se me prohibía entrar; la estadía en este país era de casi un mes si es que no me tomaba más tiempo; las primeras 3 semanas fueron bastante pesadas, sin incluir lo difícil que me era controlar mi genio provocado por algunos idiotas que tenían un "gran rango", para mi eran todos, o la mayoría, idiotas, no sabían ni como decir su nombre correctamente, y eso hacia que me sacara de mis cabales, a lo que zuko respondía divertido, todas las mañanas de todos los días tenia que estar con todos los de "gran nivel" junto con el príncipe zuko; el era el que me explicaba las propuestas del tratado de paz entre nuestros países, puesto que los "otros" se la pasaban mencionándome como las armadas de la nación del fuego eran las mas grandes y poderosas del mundo e intentaban asombrarme con sus puestos y títulos, además de que solo daban ideas estúpidas de cómo decir a-e-i-o-u, para mi opinión; después de terminar con esto el resto del día me iba con los demás importantes del lugar, eran menos idiotas, pero lo seguían siendo.

Era ya la noche con la que acababa mi primera semana de tortura en el país del fuego, aun me faltaban 3 semanas, sino era que mas; no podía dormir, necesitaba relajarme y el color rojo que predominaba mi cuarto no era justamente lo que necesitaba, necesitaba estar en contacto con mi elemento, además de que tenia tiempo que no hacia uso de el por las prisas con la que me encontraba en el día; recordé que una de las sirvientas al principio de la semana me había mostrado el palacio, pasamos por uno de los grandes jardines que tenia una fuente de mármol blanco, realmente era exquisita, además de que contaban con un estanque con patos-tortuga, o eso escuche, tenia muchas ganas de ir pero el cansancio estaba invadiendo cada uno de mis músculos y pensamientos,-_iré mañana en la mañana_-me dije para después volver a mi alcoba y caer en la cama profundamente dormida por la falta de energías.

A la mañana siguiente, como me había prometido a mi misma, me levante temprano y busque la fuente en la que había estado pensando ayer en la noche, tome las ropas mas ligeras que traía conmigo, el calor que hacia en esa región era muy fuerte, a pesar de que era de mañana; estas ropas consistían en un top de color blanco con los bordes de este marcados con un azul marino intenso, y en mis piernas llevaba unas vendas blancas que son comunes en mi tribu que llegaban hasta mis rodillas, y con ellas ya puestas me dirigí al lugar que tenia pensado.

Después de pasar unos grandes corredores y llegar a jardines diferentes encontré a una mucama, o mejor dicho, ella me encontró, y después de explicarle a que lugar quería llegar ella se ofreció a guiarme; cuando llegamos se encontraba ya una persona ahí; la chica se paro junto a la puerta de la entrada al jardín mientras que yo me acerque mas hacia la persona para saber quien era, era zuko y al parecer estaba practicando y, al igual que yo, llevaba pocas ropas sobre sí, solo llevaba unos pantalones dignos del príncipe que era, además de que no llevaba blusa alguna y se podía ver a la perfección cada músculo marcado por los movimientos que ejercía sobre su cuerpo; el no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y yo lo que quería era solo entrenar por un momento así que me decidí a entrar en el siguiente movimiento que el hiciera; se preparaba para lanzar una patada y ahí fue en donde yo hice mi entrada, hice uso de mi elemento y detuve su fuego a tiempo haciendo que zuko se enderezará para ver lo que acababa de pasar.

-que haces aquí-fue la respuesta que obtuve por mi acto pasado 

-lo mismo que tú se podría decir…-conteste dejando mi posición de ataque-…necesito practicar para poder descargar todo el cansancio y estrés que llevo-

-…has lo que quieras…-y con esto me dio su espalda y siguió practicando como si yo no hubiera llegado para interrumpirlo; después fue por una pequeña toalla que se encontraba en una rama de el árbol mas cercano; tome un poco de agua transformándola en un látigo que se mecía en mi mano y después de pensarlo bien¡ZAZ, le atine un latigazo en la nuca al ambarino provocando que volteara asombrado 

-¡QUE HACES!-me grito furioso por lo que había hecho; la mucama que me había llevado hasta ahí se enderezó en su lugar para ver mejor el "espectáculo"

-…solo practico…- le conteste irónicamente; varias personas se encontraban pasando por el lugar, y después de ver lo que había hecho habían decidido quedarse a mirar por un rato 

-¿acaso me estas retando?-dijo el príncipe levantando una ceja y soltando una risotada 

-…tómalo como quieras…-le dije levantando mis hombros en símbolo de reto; esa era mi intención.

-si quieres una pelea la tendrás-me contesto tomando su posición de ataque; después yo lo imite; hicimos uso de nuestros elementos y cada golpe era muy rápido y feroz, no era el tipo de pelea que teníamos cuando tan solo teníamos 15 y 16 años, habíamos progresado, mis movimientos eran con mas seguridad y anticipación, al igual que los de el; el combate se veía bastante parejo, yo buscaba un punto débil en sus movimientos y estoy segura, que el también.

-… ¿no te trae viejos recuerdos?...-le pregunte después de haberlo acorralado en un árbol 

-jajaja; hagamos esto mas interesante…-me dijo después de ponerse de nuevo en guardia 

-…habla…-

-el que logre tirar al otro será el ganador eh, que te parece-

-hum; hagámoslo-

Las personas que ya se encontraban ahí mirando desde hace rato se interesaron mas al escuchar la propuesta por el ambarino. Seguimos luchando pero ahora, nuestros movimientos eran más exactos y decididos para tirar a nuestro contrincante; yo estaba logrando, de nuevo, que zuko llegara a un callejón sin salida…

-…recuerda que es de día…-me dijo mirándome a los ojos 

-¿y eso que?- 

-que puedo ganarte con más facilidad-

Cada golpe que daba era más fuerte que el anterior y, sin previo aviso, caí al suelo a causa de una de las raíces del árbol que se encontraba cerca de mí…

-¡gane¡Ja!-grito al ver que caía; y la gente que se encontraba ahí parecía que por fin podría respirar, parecía que no se atrevían de respirar por el suspenso del combate; forme de nuevo el látigo que había provocado el inicio de pelea pero esta vez hice que este se aferrara al tobillo del joven príncipe, jalándolo hacia mi provocando que zuko perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre mí…

Zuko 

Fue algo inesperado que hiciera que perdiera el equilibrio, y también lo fue que yo no me hubiera dado cuenta; hizo uso de su agua-control y formo un látigo, y con el, provoco que perdiera el equilibrio; iba a caer sobre de ella y, por simples reflejos, estire mis brazos al frente impidiendo caer sobre de ella, cayendo todo mi peso sobre mis brazos y por ordenes de mi cerebro, cerré mis ojos por unas milésimas de segundos; al igual que ella; abrí mis ojos y lo único que pude captar a mi alrededor; a pesar de que las personas que estaban ahí murmuraban cosas, solo pude mirar los ojos azules, azules como el mismísimo cielo, los cuales contrastaban a la perfección con su piel morena; nunca me había dado cuenta de su belleza, sabia que era linda, pero nunca me había puesto a verla detenidamente, y mucho menos me había dado cuenta de esos ojos que, en ese mismo momento, me cautivaron por completo…

Katara

Creí que, por mi acto, el caería sobre mi; mis ojos se cerraron por reflejo al ver que el estaba por caer encima de mi. Cuando los abrí fue como ver el sol bastante cerca de mi cara, sus ojos eran de un color que nunca antes había visto; no podía hablar, no podía moverme, mi cuerpo se había paralizado al ver esa mirada clavada en mi; a pesar de la cicatriz que abarcaba su ojo derecho tenia unas facciones finas y varoniles; desde ese momento, me enamore de el.

Zuko 

No podía moverme, mis piernas no me respondían; era como si con su mirada me hubiera paralizado; mi mente no reaccionaba, no mandaba ninguna orden a mis extremidades; pero estaba por cambiar…

-príncipe zuko…-escuche nombrar mi nombre, y la persona que lo hacia su voz se me hacia familiar, era mi tío que me estaba buscando desde hace tiempo y ahora me estaba llamando; en cuanto mi cerebro capto que era mi tío me levante de brinco literalmente hablando esperando que mi tío no se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo estaba antes; después de poner de pie ayude a katara a hacerlo.

-que sucede…- le conteste después de soltar la mano de la morena; pareciendo lo mas normal

-podrías acompañarme, por favor-me dijo el anciano que ahora se encontraba frente a mi-ah, por cierto señorita katara, al parecer unos generales están buscándola-le dijo mi tío volteándola a ver provocando que ella se sobresaltara y afirmara con su cabeza a lo dicho. Mi tío me llevo a la sala de reuniones para poder platicar.

-que sucede, su alteza-hable dirigiéndome al mi tío, seguida de una reverencia 

-no es necesario tanta formalidad zuko-dijo mi tío haciendo un ademán con sus manos 

-…para que me has llamado tío…-

-perdón por haber interrumpido tú…mmm plática-

-¡no era una platica!-le conteste enojado-…ahora, me vas a decir para que me llamaste o solo me vas a cuestionar- 

-jaaa-suspiro mi anciano tío-no has cambiado nada…-

-…-

-…es sobre tu hermana…-se podía ver como el cansancio invadía cada facción de su cara 

-que sucede con ella…-esto no era bueno, lo presentía

-azula ah escapado-dijo el hermano de mi padre con preocupación en su voz

-…-no podía creerlo; abrí los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, no podía ser cierto-¡QUE¡CUANDO PASO ESO!-

-ayer en la noche; y al parecer tiene aliados-

-…quienes…-

-han dejado de venir cinco guardias y todos ellos estuvieron en contacto con ella-

-¡tenemos que buscarla inmediatamente!-conteste con la furia y frustración en mis palabras

-dudo mucho que haya podido salir del país-agrego el anciano tomando su blanquecina barba con una de sus manos, pensativo

-entonces que debemos de hacer-le pregunte exasperado 

-será mejor que reforcemos la seguridad en el palacio-

-y eso para que-le conteste ya sin poder evitar el tono tan alto con el que estaba hablando

-olvidas que tenemos como invitada a la amiga del avatar, además de que sus sentimientos hacia ti no son nada de hermandad-

-…y que sugieres, mandar soldados a buscarla…-

-no, no podrían ellos contra ella-

-…entonces…-

-avisa a cada embajador de cada nación…-

-¡que¡Para que!-

-si sale de la nación es mejor que los demás países estén enterados, así se nos será mas sencillo encontrarla-

-como quieras-después de no tener que mas decir me retire de la sala; tenia que mandar cartas a todos los embajadores, a todos menos a una, no tenia pensado decirle nada de lo sucedido a katara, no hasta que yo lo solucionara por mi cuenta

Katara 

Después de la practica que tuve con zuko, cada noche iba a la fuente a sentarme en uno de sus bordes a hacer uso de mi agua-control, ya sea por descargar toda mi estrés o simplemente para estar en contacto con el agua en ese lugar tan caluroso y hostil para una maestra agua. Zuko no tardo en darse cuenta que todas, o la mayoría, de mis noches me la pasaba afuera de mi cuarto; una noche yo estaba sentada admirando la luna cuando el llego y sentó a lado mío, comenzamos a platicar sobre las aventuras que pasaba cuando estaba en compañía del avatar y el nos perseguía por todo el globo terráqueo; desde entonces, cada noche nos veíamos allí, ya sea que el llegara primero se sentaba recargado en el tronco del árbol que, días atrás, había sido el ayudante a su victoria; cada día esperaba ansiosa la noche para poder estar con el ambarino, no podía evitarlo, era como si necesitara estar con el como si necesitara respirar; pero, eso cambiaria, se acercaba una fecha en la que yo acostumbraba no salir, y mucho menos en las noches

Zuko 

Desde que tuve mi plática con mi tío no volví a ver a la ojiazul; hasta que en unas de las tantas noches que no puedo dormir Salí a dar un paseo por el palacio llegando, inconcientemente, al jardín donde fue nuestro encuentro; cual fue mi sorpresa que ella se encontraba allí, tan tranquila y pasiva, cada día, o mejor dicho, cada noche nos encontrábamos allí en esa fuente, cada noche platicábamos de las aventuras que pasábamos cuando éramos apenas unos adolescentes; para mi era tan reconfortante platicar con ella, era como si cada noche me diera mas vida y energía para seguir al siguiente día; ya se había hecho habito estar ahí cada noche y era extraño que, cualquiera de los dos, no estuviera ahí; era raro pero siempre en las reuniones de las mañanas me decían que parecía impaciente, claro que yo siempre lo negaba, que era a causa del cansancio, pero yo sabia la verdad. Una noche, como otra cualquiera, para la ahora rutina mía, me dirigía hacia el lugar de encuentro para mi y la morena, pero, al llegar, no se encontraba,-_que raro_-no era normal que ella no asistiera; en cuanto me di cuenta de su ausencia salí corriendo del jardín en búsqueda de ella….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo, se que el pasado estuvo un poco corto, pero los siguientes ya no serán así … bueno dejen reviews ( se aceptan comentarios, criticas, jitomatazos de todo un poco ) 


	4. un visitante inesperado

Capitulo #4

Capitulo #4

"un visitante inesperado"

Katara

Era ya mi rutina ir cada noche al jardín donde se encontraba mi adorada fuente, donde también se encontraba el joven maestro fuego con el que me la pasaba platicando eternamente siendo la luna y la oscuridad la testigo de nuestras conversaciones y risas e, inclusive, miradas; pero eso no se haría esta noche; era luna llena y como cada luna llena desde hace 5 años me impedía la salida a cualquier lugar en las noches. Me quede en mi cuarto mirando la luna, esa fiel amiga de los maestros agua pero que para mi en estos momentos era mi peor enemiga.

Zuko

Corrí por todos los pasillos que creí que ella estaría, pero no la encontré hasta que pensé que podría estar en su cuarto-_que estupido soy_-pensé después de llegar a un pasillo sin salida; cuando llegue a la puerta de su cuarto no se veía la luz prendida ni signos de estar despierta; toque su puerta y no obtuve respuesta, abrí la puerta y allí estaba, sentada a la mitad de su cama con sus piernas pegadas a su cuerpo siendo sostenidas por sus manos mirando por la ventana con aspecto melancólico; miro rápidamente hacia la puerta al escuchar el rechinido proveniente de esta, cuando me miro pareció tomar su aspecto normal, suavizando su rostro.

-que haces aquí-le pregunte depuse de haber serrado la puerta tras de mi

-…es mi cuarto…-me contesto con ironía en sus palabras

-si pero siempre estas en la fuente-

-…hoy no debo de estar cerca del agua, y mucho menos de las personas-me dijo volteando su cara hacia el frente donde se podrían ver sus pies descalzos sobre las sabanas

-no entiendo, hoy hay luna llena ¿no?, con mayor razón deberías de estar afuera-

-por eso mismo debo de exiliarme en mi cuarto-

-…aun sigo sin entender…-

-…hace tiempo, antes de que te unieras al grupo, en la nación del fuego, encontramos una anciana o, mejor dicho, ella nos encontró, nos ofreció alojamiento en su casa y aceptamos; nos contó que ella provenía de la tribu agua del sur y que era la ultima maestra agua de la tribu; nos contó como eran atrapados uno por uno los maestros de mi tribu y que ella fue la única que logro escapar, me emocione al saber que había otra maestra de mis mismos orígenes además de mi, ella se ofreció a enseñarme lo que ella ya tenia de conocimientos y yo acepte; aunque me arrepiento por eso-

-…porque dices eso…-

-ella me mostró como sacar agua de los lugares menos imaginables, como de las plantas y del aire…-

-sigo sin entender, eso están malo…-

-absorber el agua de las plantas es como quitarles la vida…-

-…oh…-conteste algo incrédulo de lo que me decía

Ella solo se limito a mirarme para después sentarse sobre el borde de su cama, dirigió su mirada a la planta que se encontraba al marco de su ventana y, con unos movimientos rápidos de sus manos absorbió el agua de la flor, dejándola marchita, dejándola…sin vida, yo solo mire incrédulo lo acababa de hacer la joven morena; hizo que el agua se posesionara sobre su palma de la mano dejándola fluir en el aire, mientras que ella miraba el agua sobre su mano con nostalgia y melancolía

-…-se veía tan triste que tenia que hacer algo para quitarle esa expresión de su rostro…-¡ya se!-

-…eh…-

-ven…-le dije tomándola de la mano haciendo que se levantara de su lugar

-a-adonde vamos-

-ya veras-le conteste, llevándola fuera de su cuarto y a otro de los jardines del palacio, ella solo se limitaba a seguirme con una expresión de sorpresa

Pronto la lleve al jardín donde se encontraba un estanque que, en su interior, se podían ver patos-tortuga dormitando a mitad de este; ella se paro a la orilla del estanque, mirando asombrada el bello liquido azul que se encontraba enfrente de ella. Pasamos un tiempo allí sentados en la penumbra sin mencionar palabra alguna; para mi era suficiente. Después de un tiempo ella me pidió que volviéramos a su cuarto. Íbamos por el pasillo que daba al cuarto de la embajadora, cuando a lo lejos se podía ver a un joven vestido, aparentemente del ejército, esta en la puerta del cuarto de katara sosteniendo algo en sus manos.

-¡OYE!-grito katara corriendo hacia la persona que estaba en su puerta; este volteo sobresaltado y en cuanto vio a katara, corrió.

Katara

Zuko me había llevado a un estanque en uno de los jardines del palacio, era hermoso estar ahí y a la vez, tranquilo; después de estar un tiempo ahí nos dirigíamos a mi cuarto; en la puerta de esta se hallaba un hombre, al principio creí que era un general que estaba buscándome, pero cuando vi lo que tenia en sus manos las dudas desaparecieron, era un ladrón eso estaba claro; llevaba en su mano el collar de mi madre, ese collar que cuidaba tanto.

-¡OYE!-le grite al hombre que estaba en la puerta de mi cuarto sin percatarse de mi hasta que yo grite; en cuanto me vio corrió y yo fui tras de el, no podía dejar que se llevara el collar, le plantaría pelea, como?, no lo sabia solo pensaba en recuperar mi recuerdo de mi madre. Zuko venia detrás de mi; llegamos hasta un corredor que daba a la salida del palacio y los guardias que se encontraban activos en ese momento estaban atados de pies y manos a la entrada de este, yo los pase de largo siguiendo solo al ladrón mientras que zuko se detuvo y tomo dos espadas de uno de los guardias. Después de correr un buen tramo ya me encontraba más allá del pueblo, estábamos casi entrando al bosque, llegando a un claro de este el ladrón se detuvo.

-¡devuélveme lo que traes en tu mano!-le exigí al hombre enfrente de mi

-…y que si no te lo devuelvo…-

-te lo quitare…-

-eres una maestra agua cierto-dijo guardando el collar en sus ropas, yo solo tome posición de ataque-…y por si no te has dado cuenta, en este lugar NO hay agua-

-…-

No conteste nada, no lo creí necesario, solo me limite a mirarlo. El comenzó a atacarme, sus movimientos eran rápidos y sin mi agua-control solo podía escapar de ellos; todo iba según lo planeado, si seguía así zuko podría llegar y ayudarme sin que yo haga uso del poder especial que rondaba en mis venas esta noche pero, de la nada, paso una flecha rozando uno de mis muslos lo que provoco que yo me hincara, mas por reflejos que por dolor, no podía seguir así, tal vez una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo podía llevar, pero no con dos y mucho menos sin saber de donde me estaba atacando el segundo.

-_no puedo hacer nada_-me dije a mi misma, el que tenia mi collar seguía atacándome aprovechando los momentos en que me concentraba por esquivar las flechas que provenían de un árbol cercano, al parecer otro hombre se encontraba en una de las ramas altas;-_puedo esquivar las flechas y al hombre_-pensé-_si me mantengo a una distancia del hombre que tengo enfrente podré evitar las flechas_-mi plan estaba marchando a la perfección cuando de la nada, un segundo arquero surgió de la oscuridad lanzando una flecha la cual me dio en mi hombro derecho; esto no podía seguir tenia que hacer uso del agua-control, y eso hice, los arqueros lanzaron dos flechas coordinadamente, estaban seguros que me darían, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que yo, de la nada para ellos y del pasto bajo mis pies tome el agua que este contenía formando una barrera formando el impacto de las flechas en un muro de agua; el hombre que se encontraba abajo, frente a mi se sorprendió al ver mi "poder", pero eso no le impidió seguir atacándome, pronto las cosas se tornaron mas negras, los arqueros me atacaban mas seguido, y ni hablar del fuego-control que tenia enfrente de mi, aproveche un descuido de su parte y lo arroje lejos de mi, me acerque al árbol donde se encontraba el primer arquero y sin vacilar, jale hacia mi el agua que se encontraba en la rama que sostenía al hombre, callo al suelo, inconciente al parecer por el impacto de su cuerpo con el piso, me aleje de el y me dispuse a atacar de nuevo al hombre sin arco, se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mi, pare todos sus ataques y lo lance de nuevo lejos pero esta vez, lo atrape en un tronco de un árbol y al igual que su compañero, se desmayo.

Zuko

De regreso al cuarto de la embajadora ojiazul, vimos como un hombre se encontraba en la puerta de esta, quieto mirando en la oscuridad, katara se paro en seco lo cual hizo que yo la imitara, ella miro mas detenidamente al hombre, y sin previo aviso le grito, el hombre se sobresalto y salio corriendo, ella reacciono y corrió tras de el, era obvio que el hombre no trabajaba en el palacio y era un ladrón; estábamos por llegar a la salida del palacio, katara era la que iba mas cerca del chico; al pasar la gran puerta de la entrada mire a los guardias de ese turno, estaban atados de pies a cabeza, me detuve y en lugar de liberarlos tome las espadas de uno de ellos; había perdido de vista al hombre y a la morena-_demonios…_-corrí con mayor velocidad y entre al pueblo; no la encontraba en ningún lado has que llegue al bosque, me detuve por una milésima de segundo para escuchar los ruidos a mi alrededor , después de localizar un barullo adentro del bosque me adentre en el; pronto vi a katara peleando con un hombre el cual había dejado inconciente "pegado" al tronco de un árbol, mire alrededor y vi otro hombre con arco tumbado en el pasto; me estaba acercando hacia ella para preguntarle que había pasado cuando, de la nada una flecha paso por mi mejilla dejando una fina línea de sangre, inmediatamente dirigí mis ojos hacia la dirección donde había provenido tal artefacto, provenía de una de las ramas de un árbol grande y frondoso, el hombre después de disparar la flecha que me había dado estaba listo para disparar otra hacia katara que se encontraba de espaldas hacia el, corrí y me puse delante de ella haciendo uso de mis conocimientos en espadas, deteniendo la flecha; ella al escuchar el sonido del impacto del metal con el metal volteo y me miro.

-…katara estas bien…-le pregunte ya estando fuera de peligro

-…si…-me contesto aliviada –…ese hombre se ha llevado mi collar…-me dijo señalando un hombre cabizbajo enfrente de nosotros

-¿tu collar?-repetí extrañado

-si, el que una vez tu robaste-

-¡aun lo conservas!-le conteste sorprendido

-¡pues claro que aun lo conservo!-me grito exasperada

Mientras que nosotros teníamos una pequeña conversación el arquero que se encontraba a mi izquierda tirado en el suelo se estaba despertando y el hombre que se encontraba aprisionado por hielo rompió este y se estaba acercando hacia nosotros, se detuvo a una distancia considerable de nosotros y metió una de sus manos a sus ropas, katara y yo preparábamos para atacar.

-valla, hacer todo un espectáculo por un simple collar-dijo el hombre teniendo el collar en una de sus manos observando los detalles de este-una pieza exquisita a decir verdad-

-¡DEVUELMELO!-grito la morena al ver su collar en las manos del ladrón

-humm, al parecer es demasiado importante para ti…-dijo formando una llama en la mano que estaba libre, poniendo el collar sobre la flama creada por el

-¡NO!-grito katara suplicando; el arquero que estaba aun arriba de un árbol a la derecha aprovecho y lanzo varias flechas, katara volteo y hizo el mismo movimiento que había utilizado con el otro joven arquero para tirarlo del árbol mientras que yo detuve las flechas.

-…entonces que morena, si quieres de regreso tu collar ven conmigo…-dijo el hombre aun sosteniendo el collar sobre la llama de su palma de la mano

-…si quiero mi collar, pero no me iré contigo…-contesto katara desafiante

-…respuesta incorrecta…-y después de haber terminado de decirlo quemo el collar de la joven maestra agua

-¡¡NO!!-grito katara estirando uno de sus brazos como si quisiera recuperarlo; al ver el collar calcinado se derrumbo sobre sus rodillas, tapando su cara con sus manos evitando ver sus lagrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos azules; mire de nuevo al frente y los arqueros estaban ya de pie, listos para atacar mientras que el hombre que había quemado el collar se estaba riendo a carcajada viva.

Katara

-¡¡NO!!-grite al ver el acto del ladrón; no podía creerlo, el único recuerdo de mi madre se había ido para siempre terminando en unas míseras cenizas; me derrumbe sobre mis rodillas y, como acto seguido, comencé a llorar, me tape la cara con mis manos impidiendo que me vieran así, pero no lo logre, el hombre que había calcinado mis recuerdos ahora se mofaba de mi como si fuera una atracción de circo; levante mi mirada ante sus carcajadas, el me miro aun con su rostro de burla, y al ver mis ojos llenos de lagrimas rió mas alto; no podía aguatarlo por mucho tiempo, lo único que quería era que esto terminara; los arqueros ya se encontraban de pie y yo no estaba con condiciones de seguir peleando.

Zuko miro a los arqueros y luego a mi, uno de ellos esta ya listo para tirar, y lo peor, era que me estaba apuntando, el ambarino lo noto eh inmediatamente se puso enfrente de mi deteniendo la flecha de mi contrincante y, el otro, lo ataco por sorpresa lanzando una de sus delicadas pero peligrosas flechas rasgando las ropas del príncipe; eran dos contra uno y estaba segura que el no podría solo; si el se defendería el otro aprovecharía su descuido y me atacaría a mi; mire a zuko desesperado por la impotencia de la situación en la que se encontraba; mientras que el hombre que momentos antes parecía vencido ante mi solo miraba el espectáculo.

Pronto los arqueros se dieron cuenta de que, si querían acabar conmigo, tendrían que deshacerse primero de zuko, los dos jóvenes alzaron sus arcos y apuntaron a lugares vitales del cuerpo del ambarino-_morirá…_-pensé al ver que estaban muy cerca de el y de su cometido y, al igual que yo, zuko no sabia que hacer; mire a un arquero, luego a otro, mire a zuko y por ultimo, al hombre que nos había tendido la trampa y después…

-¡¡BASTA!!-grite al ponerme de pie al lado de zuko; levante mis manos como si pareciera que estaba a punto de hacer uso de mi elemento; el hombre que se encontraba enfrente se tensiono y también pude ver sus músculos hacerlo; zuko me miro y después al hombre de enfrente de nosotros mientras que los arqueros ahora me apuntaban a mi.

No debía de perder tiempo e hice mi primer movimiento, moví mi brazos de extremo a extremo, este y oeste señalaban mis brazos para después hacer otro movimiento con mis muñecas; aun mirando hacia el frente, hacia el hombre que había entrado a mi cuarto sin mi permiso, al ver mis movimientos se asusto pero al ver que no sucedía nada a su alrededor ni al mió se relajo y solo se limito a mirarme, mientras que yo seguí con mis movimientos que para ellos eh, inclusive zuko, eran innecesarios.

-ja, que pretendes hacer con esos movimientos eh, matarme de la risa mujer-comento el hombre en tono burlón

-…al parecer no te has dado cuenta…-fue mi contestación ante su mordaz comentario; el hombre se asusto con mis palabras y mas, cuando vio lo que sucedió después, con un firme y rápido movimiento regrese mis extremidades a mi costado, provocando que los arqueros se quedaran quietos sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

Levante de nuevo mis manos y me encamine enfrente de zuko aun mirando al hombre sorprendido mientras que los arqueros parecían que forcejeaban con algo invisible que los tenia en esas posturas.

El hombre enfrente de mi estaba sin habla mientras que zuko no salía del asombro.

Yo estaba tan concentrada haciendo que los hombres que ahora estaban bajo mi sangre-control se movieran a mi antojo que no me había dado cuenta que varios guardias estaba llegando; me di cuenta cuando el príncipe les grito – ¡_por aquí_!- y en cuanto el hombre que no estaba bajo mi control corrió al interior del bosque mientras que yo baje mis brazos y la presión que sentían los hombres desapareció y, al sentirlo, corrieron detrás de su amigo. Los guardias al ver el acto de los agresores corrieron detrás de ellos perdiéndose en la boca del bosque dejándonos a mí y a zuko solamente; voltee a verlo y fue ahí donde me di cuenta de sus heridas, no eran muy profundas pero mi instinto me hizo acercarme a mi y curar sus heridas, haciendo uso de mi agua-control cure primero su brazo, finalizando con mi mano cubierta de agua brillante en su mejilla provocando que mi cuerpo se rotara y se pusiera enfrente de el y le mirara a los ojos, la herida ya se había cerrado, pero mi mano aun se encontraba en su piel fina y pálida, rasgos mismos de su nación; estaba sumida en los detalles de su rostros, y creo que el en los míos cuando llego su tío acompañado de dos guardias, uno en cada lado, provocando que bajara la mano tan bruscamente que pareciera que había hecho algo indebido; llego a preguntarnos algunas cosas a las cuales yo me limitaba a asentir, en ese momento solo una cosa podía estar en mi cabeza y esa era que la promesa que me había hecho a mi misma la había roto y ya no había que hacer, además de que zuko lo había presenciado todo, y en primera fila; tenia que buscar la forma de decirle porque lo había hecho, como es que sabia esa "técnica" y, lo mas importante, porque no se lo había dicho al principio cuando le conté de mis "técnicas" ocultas; después de decir "si" a todo lo que me preguntara el viejo tío de zuko me encamine al palacio tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron y, por desgracia, zuko iba detrás de mi, silencioso y sin preguntar o comentar nada.

Cuando ya estaba cerca de mi cuarto zuko se adelanto y me tomo de mi muñeca, impidiendo que yo entrara a mi cuarto.

-…necesito preguntarte algo…-dijo aun tomando mi muñeca pero ahora con menos fuerza, con un tono serio.

-…-yo no le conteste, solo baje mi cabeza y mire al piso cuando voltee para no darle la espalda

-...que-que fue lo que paso allá atrás…-me pregunto confundido

-…-no di respuesta alguna y eso fue lo que lo hizo explotar la parecer

-¡CONTESTAME!-grito haciendo ademanes con las manos que yo no puede distinguir para después, tomarme de los hombros y zangolotearme

-…-

-¡que esperas!-al decir eso, no se porque, pero había levantado la cabeza y ahora podía ver su rostro, ese rostro que en esos momentos mostraba preocupación, confusión, asombro y entre otras emociones que no reconocí en ese momento

-…n-no te puedo decir…-

-¡QUE!-

-n-no ahora…-le dije volviendo a mirar al suelo, como si hubiera un mundo no descubierto en el

-¡a no! ¡Entonces cuando!-dijo desesperado

-…-

-¡hasta cuando me quedare con la duda de lo que vi! ¡Eh!-dijo alejándose un poco de mí-¡hasta cuando me quedare con la idea de que por lo que hiciste no mereces otro nombre más que despreciable!-

-…-todo ese tiempo había permanecido cabizbaja y atenta a sus palabras pero, al escuchar la ultima, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, de mis ojos brotaron cristalinas lagrimas, no podía contenerme mas y estas salieron por si solas.

-¡eres despre…-

-¡CÁLLATE!-había escuchado lo suficiente, además de que no aguantaría otra palabra hiriente mas salir de su boca; le solté una cachetada, me di media vuelta y entre a mi cuarto azotándola provocando un sonido hueco por el impacto.

Estaba recarga en la puerta llorando ahora con toda al libertad del mundo, no estaba nadie que me dijera nada ni me preguntara nada.

Zuko

Estaba frustrado y, ahora, no solo eso, había dicho cosas que no quería decir y, por ello, la morena me había puesto una bofetada tan fuerte que me saco del tiempo y espacio.

Yo aun seguía en el lugar que me había dejado hablando solo la maestra agua, mirando fijamente por donde había estado ella de pie; pasaron unos minutos cuando por fin decidí volver a mi cuarto y dormir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pendón por tardar tanto en terminar este capitulo, lo que pasa es que la escuela no me daba tiempo con todo eso de las tareas y proyectos pero por fin esta aquí… de ahora en adelante las aventuras comenzaran al igual que la relación zuko-katara ... espero que les allá gustado … dejen reviews …


	5. el viaje

Capitulo #5

Capitulo #5

"el viaje"

Katara

-¡no puedo creerlo!-entre gritándolo a mi habitación tomando mis cosas, buscando donde ponerlas

-…le sucede algo señorita…-pregunto la joven mucama dejando de hacer su deber para prestarme atención

-no, estoy bien es solo que...-dije mirando al vacío-¡ah!-finalicé poniendo mis manos sobre mi cabeza revolviendo un poco mi cabello.

FLASHBACK

Era una mañana esplendida y yo me encontraba, como siempre, despierta desde temprano por mis deberes de "embajadora"; después de escaparme, de nuevo, de los generales me dispuse a dar un paseo por el palacio, hace tiempo que no lo hacia y la verdad es que quería distraerme de lo sucedido la noche de luna llena. Estaba mirando por uno de los pasillos abiertos que daban a un jardín cuando llega una chica, algo agitada, conmigo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-señorita katara-dijo después de haber recuperado la respiración

-¿si?-respondí volteando mi cabeza

-se le solicita inmediatamente-

-oh-conteste con indiferencia-y quien me busca-le pregunte volteando mi cabeza de nuevo al frente

-el señor de fuego señorita…-

-¿el señor del fuego?-repetí extrañada por la persona que me buscaba, ahora enderezando mi cuerpo y dando toda mi atención ahora

-si, ahora si me sigue por favor-dijo la joven volteándose y comenzando a caminar; yo solo la seguí en silencio.

La joven me llevo a un cuarto enorme donde se llevaban acabo las reuniones de los importantes con el señor del fuego; yo simplemente quede impresionada, a pesar de que no estaba como en una de esas reuniones. En cuanto llegamos ella se fue dejándome ahí sola.

-¿me llamo?-le pregunte al hombre canoso que me estaba dando la espalda

-oh…si-dijo el anciano volteando de inmediato al escuchar mi voz, y cuando estuvo enfrente de mi me regalo una sonrisa.

-…-yo solo permanecí en silencio extrañada por la reacción del señor del fuego hacia mí

-…eh pedido que vinieras para hablar sobre el incidente de aquella noche…-dijo poniendo un semblante serio en su rostro provocando que yo también lo hiciera

-que sucede con ello…-conteste con mi cuerpo tenso por los recuerdos de ello-…ya han encontrado a los culpables…-

-si, creemos que todo fue obra de azula para provoc…-

-¡¿azula?!-le interrumpí al escuchar pronunciar ese nombre, provocando que yo abriera los ojos como platos

-si… después de haber escapado de prisión suponemos que consiguió aliados del mismo ejército de la nación del fuego…-

-¡¿Qué escapo?! ¡P-pero como…cuando sucedió eso!-le pregunte exasperada por la falta de información con la que contaba

-…-el también estaba sorprendido, no podía creer lo que yo estaba diciendo-... ¿que acaso no te dijo nada zuko?-

-¿Qué? ¿Zuko?... ¡no no me dijo nada!-conteste conteniendo mi enojo y desesperación; lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era salir corriendo para encontrar a zuko y matarlo pero eso no fue necesario; el estaba entrando por puerta cuando su tío y yo estábamos discutiendo; ambos volteamos a verlo mientras que el se limito a mirarme al mismo tiempo que se ponía al lado mío, enfrente de su tío; yo voltee mi cuerpo para verlo de frente y, como lo hice tan rápidamente, el se sobresalto.

-¡porque no me dijiste nada sobre el escape de azula!-le grite sin importarme la presencia del señor del fuego

-… ¡estaba por decírtelo!...-fue la única respuesta que obtuve poniéndose el ambarino a la defensiva

-¡que acaso a los príncipes no se les enseña nada o que!-le conteste moviendo mis brazos a mis lados desesperadamente

-… ¡pero que demonios!...-

-disculpe señorita katara pero eso que tiene que ver con todo esto-pregunto el señor iroh por primera vez después de que yo empezara a gritarle a su sobrino

-¡pues que en estos momentos azula debe de estar buscando a aang!-le conteste con un todo de desaprobación en mi voz por haberme ocultado el escape de la ex-princesa-¡que acaso no pensaste en eso zuko!-

-…-no me contesto nada; solo me miro con tristeza

-¡que pretendías obtener sin decirme nada eh!-

-…-de nuevo no obtuve repuesta; solo miro al suelo y ladeo su cabeza ligeramente

Al ver que no obtuve nada comencé a caminar hacia la puerta por la que momentos antes había entrado

-a-a donde va…-pregunto el tío de zuko extrañado

-…voy a tomar mis cosas para salir inmediatamente…- le dije parando ya en la puerta-…para después ir en busca de un barco que me lleve al reino tierra lo más rápido posible…-

-no se moleste, yo se lo proporcionaré-me dijo en anciano volviendo a tomar seriedad en su rostro

-no es necesario…-

-no, por favor, después de no haber sido avisada de lo sucedido es lo menos que podría hacer-

-muchas gracias-le conteste aun en la puerta

-…además de que gustaría que el príncipe aquí presente la escoltara en su viaje…-dijo señalando a zuko con uno de sus brazos mostrándose elegante

-…-voltee a ver a zuko cuando iroh me lo propuso, a lo que zuko respondió con una cara de sorpresa-como usted guste-y después de haberle contestado seguí mi camino a cuarto para buscar mis cosas y salir al puerto de inmediato

FINFLASHBACK

Después de haber encontrado un bolso donde poner mis cosas me dispuse a ir al puerto; estando ya cerca, pude ver un barco de la armada de la nación del fuego esperándome con cinco soldados al pie de la subida de este, estando ahí también zuko, en cuanto me vio subió al barco seguido por sus soldados.

El barco partió al poco tiempo de haberlo abordado; en el se encontraban, por lo menos, quince personas abordo y la mayoría de ellos eran soldados de la armada de la nación del fuego.

-_el viaje nos llevara por lo menos dos semanas_-pensé al estar en mi cuarto asignado que, para mi mala suerte, se encontraba al lado del de el príncipe zuko; sabia que estaba molesto por no haberle contado sobre mi sangre-control pero, ocultarme lo de azula, era otra cosa, lo mío era personal mientras que lo de el era para que lo supieran todos los importantes de cada una de las naciones-_este será un largo viaje_-y Salí de mi cuarto para distraerme un poco; y así fueron pasando los días hasta llegar a la mitad de la primera semana y en todo ese tiempo no me había encontrado con zuko o era que siempre trataba de evitarlo, a pesar de que nuestros cuartos se encontraban al lado de cada uno, ni así hubo contacto alguno o coincidencias en las salidas de estos, pero eso estaba por cambiar al finalizar esta primera semana.

Zuko

Si todo se había puesto mal por lo sucedido del ladrón ahora estaba todo peor, katara no quería hablarme para darme explicaciones pero después de enterarse de que no le había dicho sobre el escape de mi hermana lo complico todo, y para rematar mi "querido" tío había hecho que en el viaje que efectuara la morena tenia que escoltarla, ah! Pero ahí no termina todo, nuestros cuartos estaban al lado-_esto si que es castigo divino_-pensé después de enterarme. Al principio de la primera semana no dudaba en que nos encontraríamos pero, al parecer, eso no sucedió, creía que era por los horarios que manejábamos tan diferentes pero después me di cuenta que no era así, ella no tenia mucho que hacer al igual que yo, era mas que obvio que ella me estaba evitando, y así pasaron los primeros días hasta llegar a la mitad de la primera semana en la que, después de haber atendido una llamada del capitán, iba de regreso a mi cuarto cuando a lo lejos en el pasillo pude vislumbrar una figura femenina y sabia que era ella,-_esta es mi oportunidad_-y apresure el paso cuando un general hizo que me parara en seco.

-señor…-dijo un señor robusto pero corpulento de edad mediana y un poco mas alto que yo

-si, que sucede general-

-señor últimamente nos hemos percatado que la comida esta desapareciendo…-

-¿desapareciendo?-

-si, además de que las cosas que se encuentran en la bodega están cambiadas de lugar…-

-…no entiendo a que punto quiere llegar, general…-

-señor, creemos que hay un polizonte en el barco o, en los peores de los casos, una plaga de ratas, es por eso que eh venido con usted a pedirle que de la orden de revisión de la nave-

-hmmm, ya veo-conteste mirando de reojo hacia el pasillo esperando que la joven maestra agua aun se encontrara en el-en ese caso tiene el permiso-

-gracias señor-seguido de una reverencia y, después, dio media vuelta y se perdió de vista, pero ya era demasiado tarde, katara había entrado a su cuarto antes de que terminara la platica; pensé en tocar su puerta y esperar respuesta y así resolver todas nuestras dudas pero supuse que eso seria en otro momento y así fue; era el ultimo día de la primera semana y como era de costumbre antes de anochecer me encontraba en mi cuarto y, como era de esperarse, se podía escuchar los ruidos provinentes del cuarto de al lado, eso indicaba que ella se encontraba allí.-bien, es hora de arreglar todo esto de una buena vez-y al terminar de decirlo me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi cuarto para así poder salir al pasillo alumbrado por lúgubres antorchas; llegue a la puerta de hierro y toque, no obtuve respuesta, además de que los sonidos de adentro cesaron, repetí el acto de tocar el frío hierro con los nudillos de mis manos y, nada era obvio que no tenia intenciones de abrirme.

-bien ya me canse-dije para después abrir de golpe la puerta haciendo que esta se quedara entreabierta y, para después, encontrar una katara sorprendida sentada al borde de su cama

-¡que no te han enseñado a tocar antes de entrar!-contesto la morena poniéndose de pie desafiante-¡y si tan cansado estas deberías de irte a dormir!-

-¡no me refería a eso!-

-entonces que haces aquí… ¡salte!-

-¡no! ¡No me saldré hasta que me digas que fue lo que paso aquella noche de luna llena!-

-¡aun sigues con eso!...-

-¡si! ¡Porque me lo ocultaste!-

-¡yo tendré mis motivos no!-contesto ya enfrente de mi, mirándome a los ojos; a pesar que por su estatura solo me llegaba debajo de los ojos; en una posición a la defensiva

-¡pues valla motivos no crees!-conteste a punto de estallar-¡eres una embajadora!

-¡y eso que tiene que ver!-

-¡pues por ser el príncipe de la nación del fuego no debes de ocultarme nad…-

-¡QUE!-dijo interrumpiéndome-¡acaso ibas a decir que debería de contártelo todo solo porque eres una persona con mejor posición! ¡y que pasa conmigo eh! ¡tu me ocultaste lo de azula! ¡Que acaso eso no cuenta!-

-¡NO!-conteste desesperado buscando una salida del tema

-¡¿a no?!-contesto en tono irónico

-quiero decir si…o no… es decir…-no podía decirle el porque lo había hecho-¡es que no entiendes!-

-lo que no entiendo es, que si me pides que confíe en ti pero TÚ no confías en mi-

-¡no! ¡Ya te eh dicho que no es eso!-

¡Ja! Por favor-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

-ej…-estaba por decirle algo cuando puerta crujió provocando que calláramos inmediatamente al igual que volteábamos la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Era el general de la vez anterior, acompañado por una de las cocineras

-…que sucede…-conteste secamente al ver las caras de asombrados de los presentes

-eh, pues vera príncipe zuko…-

-¡ve al grano!-grite enojado-tiene algún problema la nave…-

-no señor…-

-entonces…-

-no es la nave señor, sino lo que encontramos en ella…-dijo pasando los ojos primero por katara y por ultimo en mi algo nervioso

-¿eh?... pues que han encontrado-

-encontramos a una niña-

-¿una niña?-repitió la oji-azul

-si señorita-afirmo el general

-y que esperan para traerla…-

-…ya la traemos señor…-contesto el hombre señalando hacia la mano izquierda de la cocinera donde se encontraba una niña de aproximadamente de 3-4 años

-¡QUE!-gritamos sorprendido la morena y yo al escuchar la "noticia"

-pero como…-

-la encontramos en la zona de carga…-

-¿y no es hija de ninguna de las jóvenes que nos acompañan?-pregunto la morena

-no, ya hemos preguntado a todas y por separado y no-

-entonces que aremos con ella...-pregunte buscando una solución

-no lo se señor-

-…podríamos regresarnos…-comento el general

-no, eso nos tomaría mucho tiempo-objeto inmediatamente katara

-entonces, ¿Qué se ara con ella?-cuestiono el general dejando la pregunta en el aire

-…yo me haré cargo de ella…-contesto la maestra agua seriamente después de un silencio prolongado

-¿eh?-

-tiene alguna objeción con ello, general-dijo katara tomando a la niña en sus brazos, lo cual la niña correspondió al acto

-no señorita-contesto mirando al suelo y después mirándola a ella

-…solo será temporal, hasta que volvamos de nuevo a la nación del fuego buscare a la madre-

-como usted diga, en ese caso permítame dejarle a ayano para ayudarle con los cuidados de esta…-dijo señalando a la joven que se encontraba a su izquierda, provocando que esta hiciera una reverencia-ahora, con su permiso…señor…-formo una reverencia-…señorita…-formo otra y salio del cuarto dejándonos a la joven desconocida y a katara solos

-…bien será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir eh…-hablo la morena hacia la niña en sus abrazos, la cual asintió con su pequeña cabeza-…y cuando digo "vayamos" me refiero a todos-agrego mirándome desafiante

-…has lo que quieras…-fue mi contestación antes de salir y dejar a las dos jóvenes en el cuarto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno aquí termina el quinto capitulo … espero que les halla gustado y también espero reviews … agradezco a todas las personas que los han dejado además de las personas que también han puesto una alerta sobre la historia, ya sea por equivocación o por equis razón …nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ..

Atte. laura flores (la creadora de "después de 5 años)


	6. pañales, biberones y problemas mayores

Capitulo #6

"pañales, biberones y problemas mayores"

Katara

-_donde podrá estar_-me pregunte a mi misma al entrar, por décima vez, a un cuarto desconocido. Me encontraba en el pasillo del barco, parando mi caminar cada vez que veía una entrada a otro lugar buscando al capitán de la nave; estaba por perder la paciencia cuando, en frente de mí, pude ver a un hombre de espaldas con el uniforme del señor que buscaba-¡capitán!-grite mientras corría para alcanzarlo para así llamar su atención, la cual capte haciendo que volteara a investigar de donde procedía el grito

-que sucede señorita katara-me pregunto cuando estuve enfrente de el

-capitán, le estado buscando para pedirle un favor…-

-¿favor?-repitió este-de que trata el favor-

-me han dicho que pronto estaremos pasando por un pequeño pueblo del reino tierra-

Si así es, pero y eso que tiene que ver con el favor que usted me pide-

-quiero llegar al pueblo, si es posible claro esta-

-si puedo, pero debe de tener el permiso del príncipe antes-

-ya lo tengo, el dijo que esta bien-dije haciendo parecer una contestación segura

-entonces en ese caso, tendré que disminuir la velocidad del barco para poder anclarlo-dijo para después dar media vuelta y dirigirse al cuarto de manejo.

Terminada mi conversación con el capitán, tome a la niña y la lleve a la borda; allí estábamos jugando cuando un zuko enojado y confundido se acerca a nosotras

-¡katara!-grito aun estando lejos de mi-¿¡sabes porque la nave esta perdiendo velocidad!?-me pregunto exaltado ya estando en frente

-si lo se, porque…-le conteste indiferente al mismo momento que me ponía de pie, puesto que momentos antes estaba de cuclillas, para poder estar a la altura del rostro de la bebe

-bueno, pues me podrías decir el motivo del porque-

-pues porque va a anclar en el puerto del pueblo que se encuentra aquí cerca-

¿¡Que?! ¿¡Pero quien dio la orden de eso?!-

-…yo…-

-¿¡tu?! ¿¡Y con quien lo consultaste perdón?!-

-si a lo que quieres llegar es que debí de habértelo dicho antes pues lo siento pero no necesito consultarlo con nadie-

-¿¡…?!-

-además la que organizo este viaje fui yo y no tu; la que esta a cargo aquí soy yo-le conteste mientras me volvía a poner de cuclillas para volver a jugar con la niña

-…has lo que quieras…-me contesto y, después, dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia dentro del barco, mientras que en el camino iba farfullando palabras que no alcance a escuchar.

Zuko

-…y que se supone que tenemos que comprar…-le pregunte a la morena aun irritado-…señorita embajadora…-termine poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra, a lo que ella reacciono fulminándome con la mirada

-pues por si no te has dado cuenta la niña necesita cosas-me contesto señalando a la bebe que cargaba ella en sus brazos

-si, pero que no era a TI la que hacia todo lo posible por que no nos detuviéramos…-

-¡lo se!, pero amenos que quieras que se usen tus ropas como pañales-

-…bueno si lo pones de esa manera esta bien-le conteste relajando mis músculos tensionados a causa de estar cruzado de brazos momentos antes

Katara y yo íbamos caminando al frente, mientras que tres guardias y la joven que ayudaba a la embajadora con la niña se encontraban atrás.

-…-mire a cada lado extrañado, ya que cuando pasábamos el barullo se aminoraba y la mayoría de las miradas se centraban en nosotros-…que tanto nos estarán mirando-le pregunte a la joven maestra agua que tenia a lado mío

-…tu solo camina rápido…-me ordeno mirando con el rabillo de sus ojos dirigidos primero a la izquierda y después a la derecha-…y mira al frente…-

-¡…!-me enderece súbitamente rápido y dirigí mi mirada a la dirección que me había dicho katara-…se puede saber el porque…-

-…es obvio que nos conocen…-

-…si lo se, pero eso que tiene que ver que sus miradas se centren en nosotros…-

-…que no lo entiendes zuko, me ven a mí y a ti…-paro para ver si yo entendía, pero al ver que aun no lo captaba prosiguió-…juntos…-

-…pero y eso que, eso no quiere decir que estamos saliendo…-le conteste aun mirando al frente; después de haber entendido el mensaje

-…y la niña que…-

-¿…la niña…?-repetí al no entender; de nuevo

-…dime que solo estas bromeando…-me contesto con poca paciencia en su voz

-… ¿bromeando?... ¡y yo porque debería de estar bromeando!...-

-… ¡entiende!... ¡la gente comienza a mirarnos porque nos ven juntos y además de eso con una niña!...además, por si no te has fijado la niña se parece mucho a ti; saca las conclusiones tu solo…-me contesto ruborizada, lo cual hizo que yo también me pusiera así, después de todo ellos pensaban que ella y yo…_-¡no puede ser! ¡Como pueden pensar eso!-_me replique a mi mismo para mis adentros.

-…mamá…-dijo la niña ambarina de tez blanquecina en los morenos brazos de la joven de la tribu agua del sur

-…supongo que si, yo lo soy…-le contesto katara a la niña después de que la pequeña la señalara y ella le contestara con una sonrisa que la hacia verse radiante; no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco; se veía tan linda y llena de vida con la bebe; y todo a pesar de que no era suya se podía ver la madurez y la calidez con la que la trataba, como si fuera de su propia sangre

-…papá…-dijo señalándome con su pequeño dedo índice de su manita derecha; y al decirlo katara volteo su cabeza para ver mi reacción que, al parecer, le causaba gracia

-no, yo me llamo ZU-KO-le conteste a la niña deletreándole mi nombre

-…u-ko…-repitió ella divertida-…papá uko!!...-dijo ahora con entusiasmo

-noo, ZU-KO-le replique de nuevo mi nombre a la niña que me estaba mirando en esos momentos

-…uko…-contesto mirándome aun-…papá uko…-repitió estirando sus brazos en señal de que yo la cargara

-oh no, eso si que no-me cruce de brazos y trate de ignorarla, mire al frente de seguí caminando, después de un tiempo no pude resistirlo y mire de reojo, la niña aun tenia sus bracitos estirados esperando que le respondiera-…esta bien…-dije finalmente arrastrando las palabras; estire mi brazos para abrazarla, a lo que katara inmediatamente me la dio divertida-…creo que no veo lo gracioso…-

-jajaja, pero solo mírate, ya eres todo un profesional, jajajaja-rió la embajadora a carcajada viva mientras que mi cara tomaba un semblante de irritación por sus palabras; después el tiempo fue mucho mejor y me olvide de las personas que en esos momentos se encontraban mirándonos; no me importaba lo que pensaran; yo me sentía libre y a 

gusto a su lado; mientras que las demás compras estuvieron tranquilas, pero eso estaba por cambiar, katara se encontraba mirando un puesto aun, con la niña en brazos, cuando, al parecer, de la nada una multitud se abalanza sobre nosotros

-… ¡pero que esta sucediendo!...- le grite a la ojiazul después de haber pasado el mar de gente

-… ¡no lo se!...- me contesto sorprendida, abrazando a la niña con fuerza contra su pecho procurando protegerla

-¡…!-no logre decir nada en ese momento, lo que veían mis ojos no lo procesaba mi materia gris; era azula y dos hombres junto a ella saliendo del humo provocado por los escombros caídos de los edificios que momentos estaban de pie; ella miro a todos lados, hasta que su mirada ambarina se poso en la joven maestra agua con malicia

-¡KATARA!-le grite a la morena, que en esos momentos se encontraba despistada por el humo que envolvía y no se había percatado de la presencia de la ex-princesa que estaba a punto de atacarla aprovechando su distracción momentánea; corrí para ponerme enfrente de ella y detener el ataque justo a tiempo

-¡zuko!-escuche decir a katara; pude ver que los guardias que se encontraban con nosotros se ponían en guardia-¡zuko, los ayudare a salir de aquí!-

-…esta bien, yo te cubro…-le conteste poniéndome en posición de pelea listo para cualquier ataque del enemigo, mientras que katara le daba a la joven la bebe

-…ahora… ¡váyanse!-les ordeno la embajadora que se encontraba atrás de mi a los guardias y a la cocinera que ahora se encontraba a cargo de la niña

-…valla valla, quien diría que me en este pueblo viejo y arruinado me encontraría a la representante de las tribus agua junto con el siguiente heredero al trono de la nación de fuego…-dijo azula después de mostrarse frente a nosotros; junto con sus hombres, uno a cada lado

-…que es lo que quieres azula…-hablo katara dirigiéndose a la joven de mirada ambarina

-…solo quiero tener una pequeña conversación con ustedes…-contesto indiferente, y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba lanzando uno de su rayos azules y poderosos-_estoy frito_-pero katara había reaccionado justo antes que yo y detenido sus ataques

-…vamos zuko, los demás nos están esperando adelante…-me dijo tomándome de la mano para después correr y llegar a donde se encontraban los demás.

-…allí están…-dijo katara señalando con su dedo a los guardias y a la joven con la bebe que momentos antes estaban con nosotros

-…vamos, tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que ella nos alcance…-les dije a los guardias para después de eso, correr al puerto. Ya nos encontrábamos en el barco y los guardias ya estaban a bordo junto con la joven que se encargaba de la bebe, fue ahí cuando me percate que alguien faltaba-…y katara…-le pregunte a la joven que se encontraba a lado mío mirando por la borda; ella solo se limito a levantar levemente los hombros y negar con su cabeza, no se encantaba aquí y el barco ya estaba zarpando…

Katara

-…vamos, tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que ella nos alcance…-escuche que zuko les daba ordenes a sus hombres, el corrió al frente, después dos guardias se fueron junto con la joven niñera que seguía a zuko de cerca; el ultimo de los guardias estaba por irse, fue ahí donde yo lo detuve

-…espere, quiero que haga algo por mi…-le dije después de pararlo tomándolo del brazo deteniendo su caminar

-…si señorita…-

-quiero que cuando usted halla subido a la nave de las ordenes de zarpar-le dije sin vacilar

-pero, ¿que no esas ordenes las tiene que dar el príncipe zuko?-me contesto extrañado

-no se lo estuviera diciendo si no lo hubiera consultado primero con zuko, ¿no cree?-le dije con una pizca de ironía en mi voz

-de acuerdo, pero y usted-

-yo estaré bien, ahora vallase-le dije antes de que se fuera; corrí detrás del guardia al ver que azula no salía del desastre

Todos habían subido ya a la nave; el guardia me había creído, el barco estaba zarpando y podía ver como se estaba alejando lentamente-_si esto sigue así pronto estaré en la borda_-pensé en voz alta al ver que no venia ningún enemigo-…hable demasiado rápido…-dije al ver a azula dirigirse asía mi por el camino principal; la mire solo a ella y me puse en posición de ataque, esperándola.

Zuko

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían; la morena se encontraba aun en el puerto, y por si fuera poco azula acaba de llegar a donde katara estaba; pude ver como ella tomaba posición de ataque mientras que mi hermana se acercaba lentamente; no podía hacer nada, la nave ya se encontraba a flote y, a menos que, saltara al mar y nadara hasta la orilla no podría ayudarla; fue en ese momento, cuando estaba buscando la forma de llegar hasta ella, pude ver como empezaba su pelea entre ellas, azula lanzando sus rayos mientras que katara solo usaba su agua control para detenerlos

Katara

Cuando la ex-princesa llego a estar a una distancia considerablemente cerca comenzó nuestra pelea, ella no paraba de lanzarme sus rayos mientras que yo solo me limitaba a detenerlos_-…si sigo así esto tardara una eternidad…-_pensé al ver que detener los ataques de azula no serbia de mucho.

-vaya, vaya, así que zuzu te ah dejado eh-comento la maestra fuego en burla

-…el no tiene nada que ver; fue mi decisión…-le conteste fríamente

-ah!, lo defiendes…-

-…-no le conteste; estaba analizando la situación, buscando algún punto débil donde pudiera darle_-…ahí…-_me conteste al darme cuenta-…claro que lo defiendo, puesto que el ahora esta de MI lado…-al decir esto tome una gran cantidad de agua del mar, produje una gran ola y aprovecho la distracción de la ambarina; al ver mi ataque lo único que hizo fue formar una barrera con su fuego control; mire hacia donde se encontraba la nave; aun estaba muy cerca del puerto; eleve las aguas y provoque que el barco avanzara una mayor distancia de lo que lo haría solo para después, volviera mi atención al frente, donde se encontraba la explosión de polvo, donde de seguro azula estaría

Zuko

La pelea se había detenido, al parecer estaban…platicando?-…_que demonios esta pasando_…-mire mas atentamente aun, después de asegurarme que SI estaban platicando mire de nuevo; pude ver que katara atacaba a mi hermana aprovechando su distracción, azula solo alcanzo a formar una columna de fuego para después, aparecer una explosión de polvo; no podía ver a katara y, mucho menos, a azula; estaba tan concentrado tratando de encontrar a la maestra agua con mi mirada que no me percate que un ola se acerba a nosotros, para cuando me di cuenta fue cuando esta golpeo la nave y provoco que de alejara mas de la orilla-…pero que demo…-dije casi gritando al sentir el brusco 

movimiento del barco causado por el golpe y, fue ahí, cuando la vi, ella había provocado que la ola nos golpeara; solo la vi unos escasos segundos y después, desapareció entre la nube de polvo que la cubría

-¡KATARA!-grite a los vientos; temía que le pasara algo en el lapso de tiempo que estuviera cerca de azula y…no volviera; la busque con desesperación, no la encontraba, cuando pude ver a una figura sobre el mar, era ella, estaba usando su control para poder navegar por el agua; se acercaba poco a poco a nosotros; después de un tiempo llego hasta la nave y subió.

Katara

Use mi agua control para llegar hasta la proa de la nave; ya estando arriba me encontré con ayano, cargando a la pequeña en sus brazos y zuko, mirándome fijamente con una expresión desconcertada pero a la vez enojada.

-que sucede-le pregunte mirando primero a la joven y después a el-…porque me miran así…-

-… ¿Qué sucede?... ¿porque te miran así?...-me contesto el príncipe sorprendido-…¡que no te das cuenta!...¡creíamos que estabas en peligro!…-

-… ¡en peligro!…-grite exasperada

-… ¡si!… ¡y no solo eso!… ¡como te atreves a dar ordenes a mis hombres siendo el que esta al mando de la nave soy yo!-

-disculpa…-conteste confundida por lo dicho del ambarino-…que fue lo que dijiste…-

-… ¡eso!… ¡sin mencionar que decidiste, muy inteligentemente por cierto, quedarte en tierra a pelear contra azula y sus compiches!…-

-… ¡pero si lo hice para darles tiempo de escapar!…-le reproche asiendo ademanes con mis manos

-… ¡o si, tiempo de escapar!...-me contesto en tono sarcástico-… ¡y también gracias por el susto que nos diste!...-

-¡pero de que demonios hablas!... ¡susto, si yo no asuste a nadie!...-estaba apunto de perder los estribos

-… ¡a no; que acaso crees que no saber de ti cuando la nave ya esta zarpando, y no solo eso, también enterarte que estas en tierra sola sin ayuda!...-me grito mas enojado que preocupado

-… ¡ya!... ¡perdón si los preocupe no era mi intención!...-dije dirigiéndome a los presentes que estaban viendo el "espectáculo"-… ¡contento!...-termine mirando fríamente a zuko

-…has lo que quieras…-y a continuación, dio media vuelta y se perdió en la oscuridad de la única puerta que se encontraba en la nave.

-¡pero que demonios le sucede!...-dije al viento para después mirar a la joven que aun se encontraba ahí con la niña en brazos.

-…señorita, tiene que entender, el príncipe zuko estaba muy preocupado por usted…-

-…pudo ser eso, pero no tenia derecho de reprenderme como si fuera una niña; además soy una maestra agua, no veo ningún peligro…-

-…entienda también que el príncipe zuko no es muy expresivo, y pudo haber transformado su preocupación en enojo…-

-…zuko preocupado por mi; ¿estamos hablando del mismo zuko?...-le conteste extrañada y sorprendida

-…créame señorita que hasta podría decir que estaba histérico de no poder hacer nada para ayudarla…-me dijo seriamente-…además de que todo lo que le reprocho lo dijo generalizando, y admito que estábamos preocupados, pero el mas…-

-… ¿crees que lo generalizo para ocultar su preocupación?...-

-…no lo creo señorita, estoy segura que el se sentía así…-

-…-solo me limite a desviar la mirada a un lado; lo que acababa de decir la joven provoco que yo me sonrojara y, una ves pasado el sonrojo, mire a la puerta que momentos antes zuko había cruzado enojado.

Zuko

No podía creerlo; estaba feliz de que ella estará bien pero no entendía, en esos momentos, porque había reaccionado de esa manera, enojado como si hubiera cometido un grave error-…_no puedo creer que me apurara tanto por ella, si tan solo somos… ¿amigos?-_me dije a mi mismo deteniéndome para pensar mejor lo ultimo_-…pero por supuesto que solo somos amigos; la preocupación es solo de amigos…_-continúe con mi caminar por el pasillo que daba a mi cuarto; situado a lado del de ella_-…no veo la preocupación, ella me ve como un viejo amigo mientras que yo la veo como …-_pare en seco cuando comencé a pensar en como veía exactamente a katara e inesperadamente me vino a la mente la imagen de la joven maestra sonriéndome_-…deja de fantasear zuko…_-me dije a mi mismo sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente, pero aun así, la imagen no se apartaba de mi mente_-…esto no me puede estar pasando; a menos que ella me…-_calle por un momento, procesando lo que significaba la palabra que seguía de la oración

-…ella no me puede gustar o… ¿si?...-dije pensando el voz alta_-…pero por supuesto que no…_-me dije a mi mismo antes de abrir la puerta de mi camarote; puesto que cuando me había parado en seco por segunda vez ya me encontraba afuera de este.

Después de pasado un tiempo pude percibir que la joven ojiazul acababa de entrar a su camarote y al parecer estaba haciendo algo, ya que los sonidos que llegaban a mi eran de ajetreo.

Katara

Había llegado hasta mi camarote; mire a la puerta de al lado y pude distinguir una luz proveniente de adentro de esta; me quede afuera del mío por un momento pensativa; cuando llego la joven para despertarme de mi transe entre en mi camarote y comencé a acomodar todas las cosas, tenia que arreglar la cama para la pequeña y por ello hice demasiado ruido-…espero que esto no le moleste…-pensé mientras movía mis ropas.

Zuko

Era ya entrada la noche y, como siempre últimamente, no podía dormir; me encontraba en la proa mirando al mar que se extendía bajo nosotros, mientras que en el oscuro cielo se encontraba la luna mirando nuestro caminar pausado; estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese mismo día sin advertir que alguien se encontraba mirándome…

Katara

No tenia sueño, además de que no quería estar en mi camarote, tenia ganas de salir; le dije a ayano que cuidara por un momento a la pequeña que se encontraba dormida a mitad de la cama, ella asintió y yo salí.

Me puse en el marco de la puerta que daba a la proa; ahí pude distinguir la figura de alguien; era zuko estaba casi segura-…justo con la persona con la que quería hablar…-me acerque silenciosamente hasta el, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y por ello no me preocupe en detenerme; llegue hasta donde el se encontraba, me puse al lado de el

-…hola…-le salude para después mirar a la dirección que el se encontraba contemplando, al frente

Zuko

No me había percatado que alguien me estaba mirando y mucho menos que se encontrara ahí; una vez que la morena decidió caminar me percate de su presencia

-…hola…-me dijo después de estar al lado mío

-…hola…-le conteste sin parecer sorprendido, aun mirando al frente

-…sabes, zuko, la vez que aprendí de la anciana que se encontraba en la nación del fuego, ella me enseño también la sangre control…-dijo katara después de un momento de silencio

-…-la mire por el rabillo del ojo, ella se había volteado para verme a mi y no al frente y al parecer esperaba que yo le dijera algo-…si acaso esperas que te diga el motivo por el cual te oculte sobre el escape de azula te recomiendo que te sientes…-

-…hum, creía que diciéndotelo me contestarías eso, pero no es por lo que te lo dije…-me contesto tranquila, con su tono de voz suave y dulce

-…entonces…-le conteste ahora de frente a ella, puesto que su contestación y tono de voz usado no me lo esperaba y me había dejado consternado

-…solo sentí la necesidad de decírtelo…-fue la simple contestación de katara-…sentía que explotaría si no te lo decía…-

-…-no pude contestarle, la respuesta me había dejado sin palabra alguna y ella lo noto; al ver que no obtendría respuesta de mi se dirigió a la puerta para entrar al pasillo que la llevaría a su cuarto; yo solo me limite a volver mi cuerpo al frente, pero no la mirada.

-…algún día te lo diré katara…-dije al viento mientras que al mismo tiempo mi mirada se posaba al frente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Perdón por la tardanza pero la escuela es un gran obstáculo --U… además de que había quedado en shock cuando me di cuenta del spoiler del final de la temporada… pero no daré detalles sobre de ello… dejen R/R ...!!


	7. pañanes, biberones y problemas mayores 2

Capitulo #7

"pañales, biberones y problemas mayores" segunda parte

Katara

-…solo sentí la necesidad de decírtelo…-fue la simple respuesta que le di al ambarino después de cuestionarme-…sentía que explotaría si no te lo decía…-

-…-no me contesto nada y la verdad yo tampoco esperaba que me contestara; solamente lo mire para después ir lentamente hasta la puerta de hierro pero, algo en ese momento me lo impidió, en ella se encontraba la pequeña, al parecer estaba buscando a alguien con la mirada; después de verme camino lo mas rápido que sus pequeñas piernitas le permitían

-¡nomis!-dije al mismo tiempo que corría hacia la niña para tomarla en mis bazos

-…nomis…-repitió zuko al mismo tiempo que volteaba su cuerpo hacia donde me encontraba-… ¿así la llamaras?...-

-…no veo ningún inconveniente…-conteste indiferente al ver la expresión que aparecía en el rostro del ambarino

-…creía que habías dicho que la regresarías una vez que volviera a la nación del fuego…-me contesto seriamente

-…si, bueno…yo…amm…-no sabia que contestar; eso había dicho anteriormente; y lo dicho por zuko había hecho que me sonrojara levemente-...no creo que al señor del fuego y al príncipe les importe si me quedo con la niña… o si…-

-hum, si eso es lo que quieres puede ser tuya-contesto el príncipe cruzándose de brazos

-bueno, en vista que nadie se opone la llevare a dormir-dije después de verlo por un momento y saber que el estaba de acuerdo en mi elección

Una vez que llegue al cuarto acomode de nuevo todo, además de pedirle a la joven cocinera que se encontrara ahí en esos momentos un favor

-puedo encargártela por un momento-le pregunte después de ver que nomis cerrara los ojos y estar segura o, casi, de que se encontraba durmiendo-debo de escribir una carta para enviarla inmediatamente-

-por supuesto-fue la contestación de ayano para después sentarse al lado de la pequeña durmiente; fue la señal para yo poderme ir

Zuko

Me había cansado de estar afuera y así decidí regresar a mi cuarto, una vez que estaba en el pude ver como katara salía del suyo y se alejaba lentamente de el_-…a donde ira…-_ me pregunte extrañado y fue por eso que me puse de pie, salí al pasillo y mire por el en ambas direcciones buscando un rastro de la maestra agua, pero nada; al ver que no ya no se encontraba a la vista me puse en la puerta de su cuarto y ahí vi a la pequeña, ahora llamada nomis, dormida y junto a ella, la muchacha que le ayudaba a katara de vez en cuando en los cuidados de la niña; esta se encontraba recostada junto a nomis dormida; entre y me dirigí hacia ella, le toque levemente el hombro y al contacto de mi mano hizo que ella despertara inmediatamente sorprendida

-…deberías de irte a dormir…-le dije una vez que abriera bien los ojos y se ubicara en donde se encontraba

-…pero yo estoy a cargo de la niña…-me contesto con un tono de "sueño" en su voz

-…yo me hare cargo de ella…-le conteste sin vacilar

-…pero usted debe de descansar…-

-…estaré bien, además, no tengo mucho sueño…-

Después de convencerla ella salió del cuarto y yo me puse en el lugar que momentos antes había ocupado la muchacha; la niña parecía profundamente dormida y que no daría ningún problema-…si esto sigue así, no tendré ningún inconveniente…- me dije a mi mismo después de mirar varias veces a nomis y, sin pensarlo dos veces, mis ojos se cerraron y mi sueño comenzaba apenas a tomar vuelo cuando pude escuchar a lo lejos, en mi sueño, el llanto de alguien …-_no es de una persona_-me dije a mi mismo y fue ahí, cuando recordé mi realidad, abrí los ojos lo mas rápido que pude hacerlo y mire a mi lado, nomis se encontraba llorando y lo peor del caso, era que yo no sabia el motivo…

-…eh, pero que te sucede…-le dije cuando la mire, después de estar seguro de haber despertado; no sabia que hacer y cada vez el llanto iba en aumento-…no llores; por favor…-después de pronunciarlo la tome en mis brazos y comenzó a calmarse-…ah, con que era eso...-me acosté de nuevo pero esta vez, fue al lado de la pequeña; ella se limito a acurrucarse en mi pecho; la verdad es que se veía tan tierna que no pude evitar querer quedarme ahí para siempre y, en menos en lo que canta un gallo, quede profundamente dormido…

Katara

Me encontraba escribiendo dos cartas que tenia pensado enviar esa misma noche, si era posible; escuche un ruido que procedía del pasillo-…que esta pasando…-salí a ver que estaba sucediendo, el corredor se veía largo y oscuro, y fue cuando volví a oír el ruido, pero esta vez era un eco que se extendía por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a mis odios-…pero que demonios…-fue ahí cuando caí en la cuenta que ese ruido no era un eco, era un llanto; corrí por este para llegar a mi cuarto, algo le pasaba a la niña; fue en ese momento cuando pude ver a ayano pasar a mi lado; pare en seco y me voltee inmediatamente hacia ella

-…ayano, porque no estas con la niña…-le pregunte desesperada por tener una respuesta inmediata

-…eh, señorita, no se preocupe, ya ah dejado de llorar…-fue la simple respuesta que obtuve de la joven; eso no me convenció y por ello volví a correr para poder llegar lo cuanto antes a donde se encontraba nomis

-…pero como la pudiste dejar sola…-conteste casi como reproche que por enojo u otra cosa; seguí el camino que tenia pensado recorrer antes de encontrarme con la chica, mientras que ella me seguía por detrás balbuceando palabras que no entendía; pude ver la puerta de mi dormitorio abierta-…pero en que estaba pensando esta chica…-pensé en cuanto la vi así, y fue antes de llegar a esta cuando pude entender algo de lo que me decía

-…espere señorita, la niña no esta sola; esta con…-detuve sus palabras en cuanto vi con quien estaba la niña; no me lo podía creer, -…_era obvio que no estaría vagando por los pasillos sino hubiera dejado a la niña acompañada… que estúpida soy…-_me regañe a mi misma; zuko se encontraba dormido al lado de nomis, abrazándola con sus brazos de forma protectora; lo único que pude hacer ante tal escena fue mirar para después… dormir.

Zuko

Sentía que algo se estaba moviendo en mis brazos, cerca de abdomen…-_debo de estar soñando aun_…-me dije a mi mismo en mi mente pero, esa idea cambio, una vez que sentí los movimientos mas rápidos y fuertes…-_algo esta junto a mi o… alguien_-abrí los ojos lentamente y pude ver como una pequeña figura se movía entre mis brazos

-…pero que demonios…-dije después de haber abierto los ojos completamente y ver a la pequeña moverse entre mis brazos y mi abdomen, aun dormida; me levante lentamente para no despertarla; la coloque en una pose cómoda una vez que me quite de su lado; mire a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que no estaba soñando-…_debí de haberme quedado dormido aquí_…-me dije a mi mismo después de haber terminado de deducirlo

-… ¿eh?...pero que…-acaba de ver a katara; al parecer estaba aun dormida recargada en la pared, mirando hacia donde me encontraba dormido momentos antes. La mire fijamente y después de haberlo pensado por unos minutos me acerque a ella y la cargue con mis brazos; una vez que la tuve en ellos me detuve por un por un momento y la mire a la cara, aun se encontraba profundamente dormida y podía sentir su leve respirar al igual el incremento que sufría su pecho mediante iba respirando suave y lentamente; no pude evitar sonrojarme levemente-…pero que demonios me esta pasando…-despeje mi mente y volví a la realidad; aun tenia a la joven morena en mis brazos y mi intención era ponerla en la cama pero antes de que eso sucediera pude escuchar unas voces que provenían del pasillo que, a causa de estar la puerta entre abierta, podía escucharlas y antes de que me diera cuenta la maestra agua ya se encontraba abriendo los ojos y mirando a su alrededor…

-…humm…-estaba aun adormilada pero su mirada ya se encontraba inspeccionando su alrededor; primero miro hacia la puerta, después miro al suelo y para finalizar me miro a mi

-…eh…-fue lo único que pude decir cuando mi que me estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, lo que provoco que me sonrojara al ver sus ojos azules fijos en mi persona

-... ¿eh?...zuko…-dijo una vez de haber captado en donde estaba y en que situación; pero lo único que logro hacer es ponerme nervioso y quedarme sin habla-…zuko… ¿Por qué me estas cargando?...-

-¡…!-su pregunta me sorprendió más de lo normal y por ello no pude contestarle en ese momento, estaba petrificado-…eh…pues yo…-

-…-no menciono nada pero, al mismo tiempo, su mirada lo dijo todo

-¡…!-su mirada estaba aun clavada en mi; era como si el gran océano me exigiera una respuesta la cual, en ese momento, no podía gesticular; y antes de que me diera cuenta el capitán del barco se encontraba enfrente de nosotros junto con ayano, en la entrada de la habitación

-príncipe zuko, ya hemos…-había dicho el capitán dirigiéndose a mi pero, al momento de ver que estaba cargando en mis brazos a katara detuvo lo que había dicho, mirándonos con los bien abiertos, como si no se lo creyera-...lle…ga…do-arrastro las palabras al percatarse de lo que estaba viendo era real

-…eh… ¿ya estamos por llegar a la tribu agua del norte?...-pregunte tratando de que dirigiera su mirara y mente a mi voz y no a la escena que estaba presenciando; a pesar de que, todo lo pasado, aun tenia a la maestra agua en mis brazos

-…s-si…señor-me contesto al darse cuenta de que le estaba hablando y, por fin, había logrado que me mirada a mi-…pero…señor…-

-si…-le conteste como si nada de lo que estaba viendo hubiera pasado

-…porque esta cargando a la señorita katara…-me pregunto señalando a la morena que se encontraba en mis brazos; mirándome extrañado

-¡…!-la pregunta había hecho que la confianza que había obtenido hace un momento se desvaneciera inmediatamente, al igual que mis fuerzas

-…señor…-

-…eh…pues yo…-la respuesta no salía de mi boca-…_vamos_ _zuko, solo tienes que decir "la iba a poner en la cama"_…-pensé al ver en el problema en el que me había metido-…_no, eso suena peor de que es_…-no sabia que hacer; katara no dejaba de mirarme y ahora el capitán también se encontraba haciendo lo mismo esperando, igual que la morena, una respuesta-…¡eso no te incumbe!...¡ahora, si me estas diciendo que estamos llegando…NO DEBERIAS DE ESTAR ARREGLANDO TODO PARA CUANDO LLEGUEMOS!-termine gritando lo ultimo; mi pecho se movía agitado de arriba abajo y los ahí presentes, tanto el capitán como ayano, se habían sorprendido; y al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho solo me limite a bajar la mirada y sonrojarme

-…eh…señor…-dijo el capitán después de un incomodo silencio-…me…retiro…-y al decir esto la joven fue detrás de el pero sin antes dar una pequeña reverencia; pareció que habían salido corriendo lo mas rápido posible de ahí

De nuevo, el cuarto había quedado en silencio y mi mirada aun se encontraba baja al igual que mi sonrojo

-…eh…zuko…-dijo la morena haciendo que saliera de mi transe-…me podrías…bajar…-

-…-sin decir nada la baje al suelo, con el sonrojo en mis mejillas, mirando al suelo, no sabia que hacer en esa situación, nunca antes me había encontrado en una de ellas…

-…zuko…-pronuncio katara pero, antes de que terminara de hablarme, Salí de ahí lo mas rápido que mis piernas me permitieron.

Katara

La noche anterior había encontrado a zuko dormido junto con nomis y la verdad es que no quise despertarlo; por ello me senté recargada en la pared mirándolos-…_hacen una escena tan linda_…-pensé al ver la imagen detenidamente; el la estaba abrazando, como si la estuviera protegiendo; su pecho se encontraba descubierto; pude ver cada musculo marcado en sus brazos y espalda e inclusive unos cuantos de su abdomen; me sonroje súbitamente rápido al darme cuenta de lo que estaba viendo; desvié la mirada a un lado para después seguirlo viendo, no podía evitarlo-…_pero que me esta pasando_…-me golpee levemente las mejillas para salir de mi trance; el sueño ya se encontraba sobre mi y, antes de que me diera cuenta, ya me había ganado…

Sabia que era ya de día pero no tenia ganas de despertarme; los parpados no me respondían y mi fuerza de voluntad me estaba abandonando y mas con lo cómoda que me sentía en ese momento; ya no sentía el duro y áspero suelo bajo de mi-…_espera un momento…¿y lo duro y áspero?_...-mis pensamientos comenzaron a dar vueltas en el asunto;-…_estoy en algo suave…esto no puede ser un sueño_…-lo que estaba pasando en mi exterior me tenia preocupada,-…_entonces…¿Qué es?...-_abrí lentamente mis ojos y vi un rostro un poco borroso; mis ojos al acostumbrarse a la luz pudieron ver con claridad la cara de la persona que me estaba sosteniendo; aunque yo en esos momentos no lo sabia.

Zuko me miro sorprendido al ver que mi mirada se encontraba en el, su semblante se endureció y parecía estar nervioso pero, porque; mis sentidos aun no despertaban del todo y por ello mi sentido común se encontraba de igual forma; y antes de que pudiera descifrar por completo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, el capitán de la nave se encontraba en la puerta junto con ayano, la joven que me ayudaba con los cuidados de la niña; estaban mirando fijamente a zuko y a mi y, fue ahí, cuando me di cuenta de la situación; el me estaba cargando y los motivos me eran desconocidos y al parecer lo eran también para el sorprendido capitán y para joven que se encontraba a su lado; después de un silencio incomodo el capitán le hablo al joven ambarino, diciéndole que ya nos encontrábamos cerca del polo norte y que no tardaríamos en llegar además de también preguntarle lo mismo que yo momentos antes; porque me estaba cargando; su rostro había vuelto a adquirir el semblante serio y nervioso e, igual que a mi, zuko no dio respuesta a la pregunta que el capitán había formulado; después de eso le dio una orden y de nuevo nos quedamos solos en el cuarto y el aun me sostenía en sus brazos

-…zuko…me puedes…bajar…-le dije después de un momento; el me bajo y, antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, salió y ya no lo volví a ver de nuevo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino y el barco ya se encontraba donde debería de estar; la mayoría de la tripulación había bajado a ver "tierra", aunque fuera puro hielo, después de un buen tiempo, además de que las personas que nos habían recibido traían con ellas ropas comunes de las tribus agua; ahora todas las personas que conocía del barco se veían de color azul claro y un poco de blanco, dependiendo del estilo de la ropa que traían puesta.

Después de saludar a todo los conocidos que se encontraban ahí vi a zuko mas adelante; conversando con un joven de la tribu; me despedí y corrí a donde estaba el; cuando me vio se puso tenso y supuse que seria por lo pasado en mi cuarto anteriormente y para no causarle mas problemas, no le pregunte de nuevo por lo sucedido.

-...que tal te sientes con el frio eh…-le pregunte una vez que estuve sola con el; caminando hacia el palacio de hielo, donde se suponía que se encontraría aang y los demás. Las ropas que traía puestas me regresaban a los viejos tiempos; aunque en ellos las ropas no me quedaban tan ajustadas; estas ahora se apretaban más en mi cintura y en mis pechos; además de que el largo ahora me llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas.

-…es solo frio…-contesto al mirar a su alrededor-…cuando fue que todo este lugar cambio…-agrego después de terminar de examinar su alrededor. El tenia una ropa muy parecida a la mía; todo azul, con los bordes del cuello, mangas y largo con pelaje blanco y además con un punto amarillo en el centro, representando la luna; aunque el traje fuera holgado, se podía ver que hacia ejercicio.

-…pues, además de re-construir la tribu agua del sur, la del norte se ha edificado aun mas…-le dije mirando una parte de la ciudad-…se siente bien estar en casa…-estábamos ya cerca de nuestro destino

-…eh…-dijo a la vez que se detenía para mirarme-que quieres decir…-

-pues que, a pesar de que este no sea mi hogar de nacimiento, se siente bien estar con la gente que es igual a ti-le conteste con una sonrisa en mis labios, aunque no se porque.

-¡katara! ¡Zuko!-grito una persona desde una distancia considerable.

Al escuchar nuestros nombres el ambarino y yo volteamos instantáneamente; la mano de aang se agitaba en el aire, a la derecha de el se encontraba toph tomada del hombro del avatar; a 

causa de no poder estar descalza necesitaba estar acompañada de alguien; no muy atrás de ellos se encontraban sokka y suki sonriéndonos, tanto a zuko como a mi.

-que tal el viaje-pregunto aang al estar justo donde ellos se encontraban

-tedioso-contesto zuko con indiferencia a lado mío

-bueno, sin mencionar los problemas-dije mirando de reojo al príncipe-estuvo tranquilo

Un hombre de, aproximadamente, la edad de sokka se acercaba lentamente hacia nosotros; al darnos cuenta de su presencia callamos y lo miramos, esperando unas palabras de el hombre; este tenia un semblante duro y frio, además de las ropas comunes, se podía deducir que era de la armada.

-embajadora-dijo mirándome y agachando levemente la cabeza; después, miro a zuko eh hizo lo mismo-príncipe-

-…-no pronuncie nada, solo le regrese el saludo de la misma forma que el lo había hecho

-señor-dijo el ambarino para responderle extendiéndole la mano-es un gusto conocerle-

-el gusto es mío al poder estar en presencia del príncipe de la nación del fuego sin ser atacado-respondió el hombre estrechando la mano con zuko-mi nombre es hahn-

-…si bueno, será mejor que entremos para poder hablar mejor-dijo sokka después de reconocer al hombre que nos acaba de recibir-…ahora si nos disculpas, "hahn", tenemos asuntos mas importantes que tratar que estar saludando gente-termino mi hermano tomando a zuko del brazo y alejándose del joven extremadamente rápido

-¡hey!, puedo caminar solo-refunfuño el príncipe al ser arrastrado por sokka a la entrada del palacio-y se puede saber porque fuiste tan cortante-pregunto zuko parándose atrás de sokka

-hahn era el prometido de la princesa yue-le dije al ambarino acercándome a el hasta estar a su lado

-y eso que tiene que ver con el genio de tu hermano-me reprocho furioso

-pues que sokka estaba enamorado de la princesa-le conteste inmediatamente-pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que desquitar tu enojo conmigo-le dije antes de que me contestara molesto por el asunto

-no sabia que hubiera una princesa la vez que estuve aquí-pronuncio el joven príncipe distante, como si estuviera recordando algo en voz alta

-¿la vez que estuviste aquí?-repetí extrañada mirando a la cara a zuko

-n-nada, olvídalo, pensé en voz alta-me contesto dándome la espalda, lo cual, me pareció extraño

-humm, que estas ocultando, príncipe zuko de la nación del fuego-le dije mandándole una mirada amenazadora

-ya te eh dicho, "nada"-me contesto con el nerviosismo en su voz

-…y bien, a que han venido tu y "la princesa caramelo"-dijo toph después de haber estado callada durante todo el trayecto

-hemos venido a darles unas noticias-contesto zuko tomando un semblante serio

-unas malas noticias-agregue seriamente-será mejor que entremos y nos instalemos para poder hablar-

El jefe de la tribu agua del norte, arnokk, nos recibió como la ultima vez, con una gran cena y demostraciones de los jóvenes maestros agua que se encontraban ahí; después de habernos alimentado y haber disfrutado del espectáculo, nos pusimos a hablar del porque estábamos ahí y lo sucedido en todo el tiempo que no estuvimos en contacto.

-el porque estoy aquí, aang, es para decirte que azula ah escapado-dijo después de platicar todas las anécdotas de nuestras travesías

-y donde fue la ultima vez que se le vio-pregunto aang

-en un pueblo del reino tierra; zuko y yo peleamos contra ella-dije dirigiéndome al joven avatar-si nos estaba siguiendo, a zuko y a mi, no tardara en llegar-

-entonces que sugieren que hagamos-suki había estado escuchando seriamente toda la conversación que llevábamos hasta el momento

-es obvio que azula viene tras el avatar-el ambarino conocía mejor que nadie a la ex-princesa, además de que era su hermana

-y que sugieres, que nos quedemos aquí y le ágamos frente-cuestiono la chica bei fong-"hot man"-

-seria lo mejor, para así poder darle tiempo a aang de escapar-contesto zuko mirando primero a toph y después al chico de la flecha en la cabeza

-entonces, le tenderemos una trampa-agrego suki entendiendo por fin el plan

-sokka, suki, zuko y yo nos podemos quedar para aparentar que aang aun se encuentra con nosotros-dije a los oyentes seriamente

-así aang y yo escapamos…-completo toph al comprender lo dicho

-¡y por último la atraparemos!-finalizo sokka con entusiasmo

-…no olvidemos que esta acompañada por tres o cuatro hombres…-dije recordando los hombres que me habían atacado tiempo atrás-…pero si seguimos el plan no tendremos de que preocuparnos…-

-…hola katara-fui interrumpida por un joven de aproximadamente la misma edad que zuko, veintiún años, piel de tés morena y ojos azul claro; acababa de llegar y se había sentado al lado mío; sonriéndome-…hola…-dijo después de ver a los demás que lo estaban mirando extrañados

-…hola kinto…-le salude indiferente al joven que acababa de interrumpir

-…katara, ¿le conoces?...-pregunto aang extrañado por la confianza que demostraba kinto hacia a mi

-…que acaso katara no les ah dicho nada…-pronuncio kinto pasando su mirada por aang, toph, suki, sokka y, por ultimo, dejándola con zuko, que miraba la escena sin pronunciar palabra alguna-…estamos comprometidos…-termino al ver que nadie respondía a sus palabras; mientras que yo, permanecí indiferente ante todo lo dicho por kinto…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Perdón por la tardanza!! Pero los exámenes finales son un dolor de cabeza --U… y el tiempo no ayuda... Pero por fin aquí esta ¡!... el próximo capitulo... "el compromiso". Dejen R/R ¡!


	8. el compromiso

"el compromiso"

Capitulo #8

Zuko

Habíamos llegado ya a la tribu agua del norte; aang y los demás ya nos esperaban en las afueras del palacio. Arnokk, el jefe de la tribu, había preparado una cena para recibirnos; después de haber comido le dije a todos lo sucedido meses atrás; azula había escapado y era obvio que iba tras el avatar; por ello hicimos un plan para atraparla.

-…hola katara-saludo un joven, de aproximadamente veintiún años de edad, este era alto y de buen aspecto, su piel era casi igual a la de la maestra agua y sus ojos eran ligeramente mas claros que los de ella; su cabello estaba recogido en una media cola con dos mechones colgando con adornos azules al lado de su ojo izquierdo. Se sentó al lado de katara-…hola…-saludo al vernos

-hola kinto…-contesto la ojiazul sin prestar atención a la presencia del nuevo invitado

-…katara… ¿le conoces?...-pregunto aang a katara que, hasta el momento, parecía indiferente a lo que estaba sucediendo

-…que acaso katara no les ha dicho nada…-dijo el joven mirándonos a todos; primero miro al joven avatar, luego dirigió su vista a toph, a sokka, después a suki y, finalmente, paro su mirada en mi; mi vista se cruzo con la de él; ese "kinto" no me agradaba para nada y su actitud me estaba fastidiando-…estamos comprometidos…-dijo al ver que ningunos de los ahí presentes entendíamos de lo que estaba hablando,-_comprometidos_-mi apariencia no cambio pero por dentro estaba que ardía. Mire a katara y su indiferencia me sorprendía

-¿Qué has dicho?-dijo sokka con la admiración en su rostro-…tu y mi hermana…-su dedo índice señalo al supuesto "comprometido" y después lo paso a la morena que en esos momentos se encontraba mirando su plato ya vacio

-kinto-pronuncio la joven maestra mirándolo a la cara-¿recibiste mi carta?-fue lo único que dijo-…_que si había recibido su carta, ¡pero en qué demonios estaba pensand_o_!..._- todos nosotros quedamos sorprendidos ante las respuestas que estaba dando-… ¡_puede contestar mejor_!...-

-… ¿eh?...-contesto confundido nuestro nuevo personaje-… ¡ah!...-dijo después de un tiempo muy corto que, al parecer, había recordando-jajaja, sabes, eres muy buena bromista y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti-

-kinto, lo que decía la carta era verdad-dijo katara seria y, al parecer, un poco molesta

-… ¿Qué?...-su rostro mostraba confusión y admiración-…es-estas hablando enserio…-

-…ya te lo dije en la carta…-contesto fríamente-…no me pienso casar contigo…-

Era por demás que todos nosotros estuviéramos confundidos y asombrados ante tal escena; primero, llegaba aquel hombre diciendo que se estaba comprometido con katara y, después, ella le dice que no.

-…p-pero katara no me puedes hacer est…-

-… ¡mama!...- la voz de esta persona había interrumpido el dialogo del joven que, momentos antes, se encontraba tratando de persuadir a la joven morena

-… ¡nomis!...-katara se había sorprendido; la niña corría hacia la maestra agua la cual, sin vacilación, tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo-…pero que haces aquí, eh…-le dijo a bebe

-¡espera un momento!-sokka se había puesto de pie de repente y se veía mas confundido que sorprendido-katara, explica que es lo que esta pasando aquí-la histeria se podía ver claramente en su rostro-primero llega "este"-dijo señalando con ambos brazos a kinto-diciendo que será tu prometido-su respiración se agitaba cada vez mas rápido y, casi, se podía ver la vena de la sien-y para colmo te dicen "mama"-

-si katara explica eso ultimo-hablo kinto poniéndose de pie-si esa niña es tu hija entonces quien es el padre eh-agrego exasperado-y debo de enfatizar que no es mío-

-¡por supuesto que no es tuya!-grito katara enoja aun con la niña entre sus brazos

-bien, entonces quien es el…-

-¡papa uko!-grito la niña al verme que, en esos instantes, estaba tomando de un vaso; que nomis dijera mi nombre acompañado de "papa" había hecho que el liquido que pasaba por mi garganta se fuera por otro lado provocando que me estuviera ahogando en ese justo momento

-…y ahora que lo veo…-dijo pensativo kinto mirando varias veces a la niña y a mi-…se parecen demasiado…-

-¡por supuesto que no!-mi paciencia con ese sujeto se había acabado y mi molestia se encontraba a flor de piel; me pare súbitamente y lo mire con furia

-¡no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti!-se podía ver que katara había perdido la paciencia y su enojo se podía ver perfectamente en las facciones de su rostro que se encontraban contraídas y rígidas-¡ahora! Si nos disculpas tenemos cosas de que hablar-se paro y comenzó a caminar lejos de la mesa, dejándonos atrás. Después de estar a una distancia considerable de su lugar anterior pero, no lo muy lejos para poder escuchar su voz, dejo de caminar y solamente volteo su cabeza-¡sokka!, ¡aang! ¡Tenemos cosas de que hablar, así que vengan aquí ahora mismo!-su autoridad se podía notar en el tono de voz; todos nos pusimos rígidos y corrimos tras de ella por miedo a que se enfadara mas y se desquitara con alguno de nosotros.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-…y se puede saber desde cuando es que ese "kinto" te pidió que te casaras con el…-pregunto sokka al estar sentado ya en la mesa, listo para recibir una taza de té que su hermana estaba preparando en esos momentos. El jefe de la tribu nos había otorgado una gran casa donde pudiéramos dormir todos; esta estaba dividida en cinco partes: la primera era un gran espacio donde se situaba la sala; la segunda era la cocina mientras que los otros dos que restaban eran los cuartos, uno para las chicas y otro para nosotros y el ultimo era el baño. En ese momento nos encontrábamos en la cocina esperando que katara nos sirviera; pero la niña, al estar con ella, hacia que fuera mas lento el proceso.

-desde hace un par de meses-contesto atenta al agua hirviendo que tenia frente a ella y no a la pregunta que le había hecho su hermano

-¡vaya!, es tu primera proposición de matrimonio y la rechazas-el guerrero ojiazul cruzo sus brazos en símbolo de reproche

-…y a ti quien te asegura que es la primera vez…-la bandida ciega estaba en una de las puntas de la mesa; sentada al lado de aang.

-... ¿que es lo que quieres decir toph?...-la cara de sokka, de estar inexpresiva, acaba de cambiar a una de confusión y curiosidad

-ella no quiso decir nada-inmediatamente katara puso una tetera en medio de la mesa interrumpiendo la platica de su hermano y la chica bei fong; se podía ver en su cara un leve sonrojo-verdad que no toph-

-oh no, claro que no- contesto la chica fingiendo dándole la razón a la maestra agua

-…lo ven…-katara se dio la vuelta en cuanto escucho que su amiga afirmaba lo que acabada de decir

-…no quise decir que katara ya ah rechazado como ha seis de esas preposiciones…-mis ojos estaban que casi se salían de mis orbitas y los de los demás no se quedaban atrás, mientras que la ojiazul se acaba de parar en seco al escuchar-…tres de ellas fueron del reino tierra…-toph había levantado su mano derecha y tres de sus dedos se habían levantado al mencionar las preposiciones de su reino-…otras dos fueron de la nación del fuego…-dos dedos mas se levantaron y su mano ya se encontraba abierta completamente-…y contando este de la tribu agua van seis…-acaba de levantar su otra mano y su dedo meñique se había erguido-…y eso sin contar a los nómadas aire…-

-¡TOPH!-el grito de katara se escucho por toda la casa; se dio la vuelta rápidamente-¡se supone que no dirías nada!-

-…humm…-los hombros de toph se levantaron ligeramente y no dijo nada

-¡vaya!, quien iba a decir que katara sería igual que su hermano sokka-suki, sentada al lado del hermano mayor de la maestra agua, y estando al frente de aang comento; mientras que yo, estando en una de las sillas principales, escuchaba todo lo dicho

-¡como que igual a sokka!-

-pues sí; rodeada de hombres-la novia de sokka estaba por soltar una risita al ver el rostro de katara

-arg; por favor suki-contesto haciendo una mueca y tomando la niña en sus brazos-mejor cuida a nomis por mi-la guerrera kyioshi agarro a la bebe y la sentó en la mesa

Katara se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina; cuando volvía se podía ver que traía con ella seis tazas; torpemente los puso alrededor de la tetera y comenzó a servirnos; se sentó enfrente mío con su tasa. Comenzamos a platicar sobre lo que había sucedido en estos cinco años que no nos vimos mientras que suki jugaba con la niña.

-…que te sucede zuko…-me pregunto katara recargando los codos en la mesa y sosteniendo su mandíbula con ambas manos

-¿Qué?; pero de que me estás hablando-

-…no dejas de mirarla…-fue la simple contestación que katara me dio

-…p-pero que te sucede…-no entendía de lo que me estaba mencionando y eso me ponía nervioso

-está bien que te preocupes por ella pero no es para tanto-

-…q-que…-

-si zuko, sé que no soy madre pero eso no quiere decir que no se cuidar de una niña-me contesto suki al ver que no entendía de lo que me estaba hablando la hermana menor de su novio

-…-mire intercaladamente a las chicas varias veces sin pronunciar alguna palabra

-…no dejas de mirar a nomis…-agrego katara; la mire y di la misma respuesta que había dado antes, ella, al ver que no le contestaba, prosiguió-…al cualquier movimiento que hace suki con la niña lo sigues con la mirada; no te preocupes no le pasara nada…-

-…pero si no la estoy mirando…-pude ver que una de las cejas del rostro de katara se levantaba levemente en símbolo de incredibilidad-…son reflejos…-le dije-…que acaso nadie los tiene…-

-no, en realidad no son reflejos-comento sokka-se les podría decir "reflejos" si una persona hace un movimiento brusco o estar por caerte; te darías cuenta inmediatamente-

-sokka, tu nunca te darías cuenta aunque fueras tu mismo-le contesto katara haciendo que este se molestara por el comentario de su "hermanita"

-¡claro que sí!; ¿verdad que tengo la razón suki?-le pregunto sokka a su novia que, sentada a su lado, estaba más atenta a lo que hacía con nomis

-como tu novia y próxima esposa tengo que decirte la verdad sokka y lo que dice katara es verdad-la cabeza de sokka se agacho y se podía ver que estaba decepcionado al no tener el apoyo de parte de su prometida

-…uff…-un suspiro se escapo de mi boca al ver que el tema se había desviado y la disputa que estaba comenzando entre katara, su hermano y suki.

-…bueno, creo que no estamos desviando del tema…-dijo finalmente el ojiazul con una gota de sudor en su lado izquierdo de su cabeza al ver su pelea perdida ante su hermana y su novia-…aun zuko no nos contesta sobre las preguntas que le han hecho…-

-…oh por favor, acaso creen que esa niña siente algo por mi; quiero decir, mírenla ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí…-la niña en ese momento acaba de mirarme y estaba extendiendo sus brazos hacia la dirección donde me encontraba

-… ¿decías algo?...-fue la contestación que obtuve por parte de la morena chica mirándome a los ojos

-…bien, creo que ya es hora de dormir…-interrumpió toph al ver que no teníamos ya nada de qué hablar-…vamos aang, necesito tu ayuda…-

-¿para qué?-pregunto el joven monje con curiosidad-si tu eres capaz de hacer todo por ti misma-

-¡eh dicho que me ayudes!-

-…d-de acuerdo…-corrió aang para alcanzar a su prometida; pues en cuanto hablo se había puesto de pie eh iba de salida hacia el cuarto de las chicas

-…será mejor que nosotros también nos retiremos sokka…-suki se puso de pie y se acerco a mí para darme a la niña; y el guerrero se fue junto con ella dejándonos a katara y a mi solos.

-…quien iba a decir que el príncipe de la nación del fuego…-dijo katara después de un momento, tomando las tazas y llevándoselas para lavarlas-…tenía corazón y se encariñaría con una niña…-

-…-no encontré palabras que le pudieran contestar; a decir verdad si me había encariñado con nomis pero, al ser mi primera vez que estaba en una situación así, no sabía cómo expresarlo

-…a ese sentimiento se le llama "paternidad"…-me dijo la ojiazul al estar a mi lado después de haber llevado las tazas al lugar indicado

-…va a ser difícil volver a mi nación una vez que esto termine…-mire a la niña que tenía enfrente de mí y una tristeza de apodero de mi por unos momentos; no podía olvidar todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo

-…lo dices por ti o por la niña…-

-… ¿q-que?...-la frase de la morena me había tomado desprevenido; no entendía el porque me lo había dicho; levante mi mirada y la dirigí hacia su rostro el cual, al percatarse de que mi vista estaba fijo en ella, se volteo rápidamente y sus ojos azules como el mar se dirigieron hacia un lado.

-¡…!-no obtuve respuesta alguna de la boca de katara; y su reacción me dejo mas desconcertado que lo que me había dicho momentos antes.

su mirada aun se encontraba fija en otro lado y su rostro se estaba poniendo colorado…-_esperen…su rostro esta…¿ruborizado?...pero que…-_mire atentamente su cara, como si tuviera alguna cosa extraña en el pero, por más que busque, no encontré nada más que el notorio sonrojo de la morena-…_no no; zuko… no pienses esas cosas…-_me reprendí mentalmente después de que unas imágenes de katara, bastante hermosas y seductoras diría yo, pasaran por mi mente_-…tu y ella son solo amigos…ella te considera su amigo desde hace ya cinco años…_-seguí diciéndome para poder borrar algunas imágenes que aun vagaban en mi cabeza-…_y, claro está, que tu a ella la consideras …la consideras…amiga… ¿no?..._-mire de nuevo a la joven maestra agua; después de haberme dado cuenta de que su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate, mi mirada se había desviado hacia donde se encontraba los platos apilados todos juntos ya listos para guardarse-…_zuko; tu consideras a katara tu amiga; tus ojos SOLO la ven con amistad…te estás confundiendo…tú no puedes estar enamorado de ella…es solo que vez a todos con sus parejas y te imaginas cosas…si debe de ser eso…_-

-…b-bueno será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir…-pronuncio katara después de un silencio incomodo; su mirada ahora estaba al nivel de la mía pero su sonrojo aun se podía notar en su rostro moreno y liso; ella fue la que dio los primeros pasos y estaba por irse a donde sus amigas le esperaban

-… ¡espera!...- estire uno de mis brazos tratando de alcanzarla y detenerla-…que era lo que tratabas de decirme…-necesitaba saber que era lo que había tratado de decir hace minutos atrás; aunque no sabía porque mi ser de mis adentros gritaba con desesperación por descubrir el significado de sus palabras; me sentía como si tuviera mariposas en el estomago pero al mismo tiempo una llama fuerte y ruda dentro de mí, que quemaba mis entrañas

-…b-bueno…-se volteo súbitamente rápido pero, de nuevo, su mirada se encontraba en otro lugar-…veras…pues es que…tu sabes que… la niña te va extrañar y…bueno, va a querer que tu y yo…estemos…-

-katara-interrumpió suki entrando a la cocina, provocando que diéramos un pequeño salto de sorpresa-te buscan en la puerta-

-… ¿eh?... pero quien…-

-no lo sé, pero no me da buena espina-

Katara

-…va a ser difícil volver a mi nación una vez que esto termine…-dijo zuko viendo a nomis en sus brazos; se podía ver que se había encariñado con ella; después de haber discutido con toph por haber revelado que había rechazado a seis proposiciones de matrimonio y haber descubierto a zuko mirando atentamente todos los movimientos de nomis en los brazos de suki, quedamos solo el y yo solos en la mesa junto con la niña

-…lo dices por ti o por la niña…-conteste instantáneamente; no sabía porque lo había dicho pero me había dado cuenta de que había metido la pata; la cara de zuko se palideció en cuanto escucho lo que había dicho

-… ¿q-que?...-se podía ver en su rostro que se encontraba desconcertado

-¡…!-no sabía que decir, me había dado cuenta que el ambarino estaba sorprendido y el sonrojo no se hizo esperar; desvié mi mirada, mas por vergüenza que por miedo a que viera mi ruborizado_-…pero en qué demonios estabas pensando katara…-_no podía ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo o cual era su reacción en su rostro, pero podía sentir su mirada fija en mi_-…ahora el creerá que eres una rara, bravo…-_el monologo que estaba teniendo conmigo misma en ese momento estaba segura que iría para largo-…_pero claro que a ti no te importa lo que el opine de ti verdad… ¿verdad?...-_de vez en cuando volvía mi vista hacia donde se encontraba el para saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo-…oh por el amor de tu y la, él no puede estar gustando… es solo que has pasado demasiado tiempo con él y CREES que es otra cosa lo que sientes por el…-imágenes pasadas comenzaron a danzar en mi cabeza hasta llegar a una que no podía borrar, y era la que yo me encontraba sobre de él y había sido hipnotizada por sus ambarinos ojos que en esos momentos me sostenían la mirada-…vamos katara, despierta y vuelve a la realidad… tu y el solo son amigos…-eso ultimo había hecho que mi ser se entristeciera fuertemente-…b-bueno será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir…-dije finalmente después de un silencio incomodo; no quería estar más tiempo cerca de él o sino metería mas la pata; me di media vuelta comencé a caminar para estar lejos de él lo más rápido posible

-… ¡espera!...-le escuche decirlo atrás de mi espalda; me quede inmóvil al escuchar su voz dirigirse a mí; pero sin voltearlo a ver -…que era lo que tratabas de decirme…-

-…b-bueno…-me voltee rápidamente y mi cuerpo ahora estaba de frente a él, pero mi mirada estaba en otro lado-…veras…pues es que…tu sabes que… la niña te va extrañar y…bueno, va a querer que tu y yo…estemos…-

-katara-fui interrumpida por suki que estaba entrando a la cocina; provoco que ambos diéramos un pequeño salto de sorpresa-te buscan en la puerta-

-… ¿eh?... pero quien…-pregunte extrañada

-no lo sé, pero no me da buena espina-

me dirigí a la puerta y tras de mi iban suki y zuko; cuando llegue a esta en el otro lado se encontraba un señor de aproximadamente treinta años de edad, su rostro se veía serio y frio, además de que se podía sentir que su persona se imponía sobre la de los demás; me miro 

fijamente y después a mis compañeros que se encontraban atrás-¿usted es la señorita katara?-pregunto dirigiéndose hacia a mi

-si, en que puedo ayudarle-

-Vengo a informarle que se le ah llamado frente al jefe de la tribu junto con el secretario personal de este, kinto, a tener un juicio-

-… ¿juicio?...-no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero en cuanto nombro a kinto supe que todo esto era obra de el

-sí, mañana después del medio día-agrego-si no llega a esa hora se le buscara y se le llevara a este a la fuerza-

-ahí estaré, no se preocupe- conteste ante la advertencia del señor

-bien, me retiro señorita katara, que pase muy buenas noches y que tu y la vigilen su sueño-

-de igual forma se lo deseo-el hombre se dio media vuelta y comenzó a perderse entre las grandes casas de hielo que nos rodeaban; en cuanto cerré la puerta pude escuchar como ya todos se encontraban ahí presentes

-que fue eso-dijo sokka desconcertado-ahora no has agredido a ningún maestro agua-

-¿agredido?-repitió el príncipe de la nación del fuego extrañado

-…cuando llegamos aquí por primera vez fue para que aang y katara pudieran aprender agua control, pero el maestro pakku no le quería enseñar a mi hermana por ser una mujer ya que era tradición, en lugar de enseñarles a usar su control a pelear se le enseñaba a curar-

-pero lo dices como si ya no se ejerciera esa ley-

-es porque ya no se aplica gracias a katara, ella fue la primera mujer maestra agua, además de que era la más sobresaliente de la clase de pakku-termino sokka seriamente

-vaya, quien dijo que iba a vivir para presenciar un alago de mi hermano hacia mi-dijo katara con una risa ahogada

-bueno, pero que fue todo eso-la joven ciega estaba tomada del brazo de aang por seguridad

-no sabía de lo que me estaba hablando hasta que escuche el nombre de kinto-le conteste mirando a cada uno

-que acaso no le habías dicho que no se iban a casar-zuko se había cruzado de brazos y su carácter había cambiado de serio a fastidiado al escuchar el nombre de kinto; me pregunto porque.

-es lo más probable que tenga que ver con eso, pero no sabremos mas hasta mañana al medio día-no podía creer hasta a donde había llegado kinto con tal de que me casara con el-ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es descansar-tome a toph para llevarla de regreso al cuarto, mientras que suki fue detrás de nosotras; y antes de que me diera cuenta, mis ojos se cerraron y comenzó el camino hacia el mundo de los sueños.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Había comenzado rápido el día dándoles de desayunar a todos y es que, las costumbres de antes, no se pierden; volví a recordar aquellos buenos momentos en los que yo era la encargada de todos en el equipo "gaang"; pero no todo fueron risas, la mañana se acaba y el medio día se acercaba ya presurosamente sobre la hermosa ciudad de hielo.

-…será mejor que nos demos prisa y entremos antes de que el hombre de anoche venga y te reclame algo…-sokka parecía más nervioso que yo por el juicio al que había sido llamada

-vamos sokka, no es necesario que me acompañen todos-dije por decima vez al ver a todos ya estando en la entrada del palacio-no necesito guaruras-agregué

-…vamos _sugar queen_; camina mas y habla menos-contesto toph tomada del brazo de aang

-…-mis ojos se pusieron en blanco; que más se le podía hacer; seguí el consejo de la más joven del equipo y comencé a caminar hacia el lugar al que había visitado ya antes

Acabamos de entrar a una gran sala cubierta por figuras y símbolos de la tribu agua; enfrente se encontraba unas bancas enormes en donde se sentaban el jefe de la tribu y su familia, además de los regidores de ahí; a los lados de estas gradas se encontraban grandes vasijas hechas de hielo que contenían agua, y en la de la derecha se encontraba de pie kinto, mirando fijamente a donde me encontraba; si, era igual a la vez anterior en la que rete al maestro pakku, nada había cambiando desde entonces...

-señorita katara, me han informado que supuestamente usted, ha quebrantado una de las leyes más antiguas de esta tribu-pronuncio el señor que la noche anterior había ido a avisarme sobre mi juicio; este se encontraba sentado al lado del jefe Arnokk-supongo que ya debe de saber de lo que estoy hablando-

-con todo respeto señor, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que esta mencionando-

-no es obvio katara-hablo kinto después de haber estado atento y callado a lo que me decía el hombre-aquí en esta tribu se es costumbre que a las jóvenes que se les comprometen no pueden oponerse a este-

-…pero de que me estás hablando…-ahora veía a donde iba todo esto; el había hecho parecer que estaba rompiendo una de las reglas, y así hacer que me casara con el a la fuerza, pero si creía que iba a ganar estaba muy equivocado

-yo te eh pedido como mi prometida-agrego kinto dirigiéndose hacia el secretario del jefe y a los demás ahí presentes, sin haber prestado la mínima atención a lo que había dicho antes-y ella me ah rechazado; eh ahí la prueba de que ah quebrantado una de las leyes; ella no tiene derecho al negarse-

-…es eso cierto, señorita katara…-Arnokk ya era viejo, y los años ya se le podían ver en su rostro cansado

-supongo que sí-

-bueno, es obvio que va a tener un motivo por el que lo hizo-agrego el jefe mirando a cada uno de los ahí presentes más importantes-¿no es así?-dijo dirigiéndose ahora solo a mi

-la verdad es que tiene razón en ese punto-conteste calmadamente mirando primero a el y después a su secretario

-¿a si?-grito kinto, al ver que el jefe no estaba de acuerdo con él, además de que las demás personas se veían indecisas-y cuál es ese "motivo"-

-…pues…-

-¡ven!-me corto kinto antes de que dijera el porqué-no tiene motivo alguno, lo único que está haciendo es perder tiempo-las personas que se encontraban ahí le miraban confundidas-deja de jugar y mejor prepárate, porque dentro de muy poco serás mi esposa y no te opondrás a ello-

-…-no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo ese idiota; mis puños se encontraban bien cerrados y trataba de controlarme para que no pasara como en la última vez y se rompieran los jarrones o hasta rajar el piso-¡escúchame bien kinto!-su arrogancia había hecho que mi paciencia se esfumara de mi ser-uno: no pienso permitir que me obligues a casarme contigo, y si eso implica que tenga que pelear con todos no me importa, peleare-era todo, no pensaba dejarme de este imbécil sin cerebro

-…y dos: yo no soy de esta tribu; en la del sur la mujer puede escoger con quien quiera casarse, y si no mal recuerdo TU debes de respetar las reglas de cada tribu…-

-¡no permitiré que te vayas así como así!-el veneno se podía sentir en cada palabra que pronunciaba; estaba claro que estaba furioso, pero eso no me intimidaba-¡tú te casaras conmigo quieras o no!, ¡el hecho de que sepas "chapotear con el agua" no quiere decir que puedas hacer todo lo que se te pegue la gana!-

-… ¿Qué has dicho?...-el acaba de tocar tema prohibido

-…no entiendo como el maestro pakku pudo haberte enseñado…-pronuncio arrogantemente

-… ¡estás diciendo que no debería de saber usar el agua-control para combate!...-

-…deberías de ser débil y ceder ante mí; como toda mujer en esta tribu…-

-¡BIEN!, ¡ESTO ES SUFICIENTE, SI LO QUE QUIERES ES UNA PELEA LA TENDRAS!-lo había perdido, el control sobre mí; un sonido hueco se escucho por todo el recinto, acaba de hacer que se partiera el piso en dos, provocando que toda la construcción se meciera peligrosamente hacia ambos lados-¡TE DEMOSTRARE LO QUE UNA MUJER PUEDE HACER!-salí de ahí rápidamente como un rayo, mientras que los demás me seguían muy de cerca detrás de mí.

-…oye katara…-me hablo mi hermano estando a mi lado al mismo tiempo que bajábamos las escaleras para llegar al suelo, mientras que me quitaba su anorak1-…no se te hace familiar esta escena…-

-…vamos katara, detente a pensarlo por un momento; no creo que sea la mejor manera de solucionar esto…-aang había caminado más rápido para alcanzarme

-…como me pides que lo solucione de otra manera aang…-

-…si _sugar queen_ quiere arreglar esto de esa manera déjala _pies ligeros_…-grito toph desde unos peldaños atrás de nosotros

-…después de todo; ella ya es una maestra agua ¿no?...-agrego sokka mirando a aang a la cara

-¡correcto!-exclame al ver que la mayoría estaba de acuerdo conmigo-lo vez aang, no me pasara nada, además, el fue el que comenzó a agredirme al referirse a mi agua control-

-…mmm, suki que piensas…-al parecer aang estaba en busca de al menos una persona que apoyara su idea

-nunca me ah gustado el machismo-contesto sinceramente la chica de ojos verdosos

-bueno, ya no hay vuelta atrás-agregue al ver a todos mis amigos ahí conmigo

-señorita katara; le estado buscando por todos lados-ayano acaba de llegar junto con nomis en sus brazos; al llegar a mi lado la bajo y la tomo de una de sus manos. Cuando ella llego a mi ya habíamos terminado de bajar todos los escalones.

-ahora no ayano-le hice una seña con las manos para que no se acercara a mí y al verla se alejo un poco más.

-…katara aún hay tiempo para que te reti…-

-ya déjala en paz aang-le interrumpió zuko después de haber estado todo el tiempo serio y callado-es su pelea no la tuya; además, es katara, que le puede pasar-

-vaya _sifu hot man_ gracias-me había sorprendido un poco las palabras de el ambarino; además de que el no acostumbraba alagar a alguien, y mucho menos a mi

-además de que alguien necesita enseñarle a ese niño bonito a cerrar su boca-agrego sonriéndome divertido

-…jajaja, ya lo creo…-

-bueno-kinto había llegado ya a donde me encontraba y se había puesto de frente a mí-…comencemos…-al decirlo su posición de inclino un poco y yo, estaba lista para la pelea.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1es la prenda que usa y se parece mucho a una chaqueta; es la que tiene el gorro y usa en el primer libro…

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo … espero que les guste .. Gracias a todos los que han dejado R/R!! De vdd… son los que me ayudan a continuar este fic … también le agradezco a **NollasBlack** por su R/R .. y sobre el comentario sobre sokka y la niña que ahora tiene katara .. pues es que estoy considerando a sokka a un hermano mayor sobre protector algunas veces y con la niña pasa lo mismo .. ponte en su lugar eh imagina de hace unos cuantos meses vez a tu hermana menor y ahora que la vuelves a ver esta al cuidado de una niña de aprox. 3 años xD … además de que también de que el no estará, ahora en esos tiempos de que su hermana se case … pero tu idea es buena XD .. y ya había pensado sobre de eso pero me agrado mas la idea de hacer ahora a un sokka más preocupado por su hermanita .. Jejeje a y por cierto acaso creías que dejaría que katara se casara a la fuerza?? .. CLARO QUE NO!! .. este fic es 100 zutara …

bueno .. hasta el siguiente capítulo!! chaooo…!!

Atte. Laura flores (creadora del fic "después de 5 años")

siguiente capítulo : "en el calor de tus hombros" . . (el titulo no es seguro)


	9. en el calor de tus brazos

"en el calor de tus hombros"

Capitulo #9

Zuko

-ya déjala en paz aang-le interrumpí al joven monje después de haber estado todo el tiempo del juicio callado; agregando también que en el camino hacia afuera mi boca no formo ninguna palabra hasta estar ya abajo-es su pelea no la tuya; además, es katara, que le puede pasar-

-vaya _sifu hot man_ gracias-me agradeció la morena sorprendida

-además de que alguien necesita enseñarle a ese niño bonito a cerrar su boca-le dije sonriéndole divertido por la situación

-…jajaja, ya lo creo…-

-bueno-kinto había llegado ya a donde se encontraba katara y se había puesto de frente a ella; mientras que nosotros nos pusimos en una de las esquinas de las escaleras, alejados del campo de batalla-…comencemos…-al decirlo su posición de inclino un poco y se podía decir que la morena estaba lista para la pelea.

-…que es lo que está pasando…-le pregunto toph a sokka; que era la persona más cercana a ella

-…pues, ninguno de los dos se mueve…-le contesto acercándose a su oído

-…esto es aburrido…-le escuche decirle al hermano mayor de katara-… ¡que no piensan pelear!...-grito la chica al aire

-…humm; tu amiga lo ah pedido…-a continuación kinto lanzo el primer ataque haciendo unas filosas lanzas hacia katara; las cuales ella detuvo haciendo una barrera de hielo

Era impresionante ver una pelea de dos maestros agua; las únicas veces que había visto a katara en batalla era contra maestros fuego u otras personas que no fueran de su mismo elemento. Estaba claro que lo que se buscaba en esa pelea era encontrar el punto débil de su oponente; kinto lanzaba cada vez más ataques hacia katara mientras que ella los detenía; la joven maestra agua le ataco pero ni un rasguño le causo, mientras que el a ella la hacía retroceder y en una ocasión provoco que esta se callera al suelo por la fuerza que había aplicado kinto a su ataque.

-…hagamos esto más interesante…-hablo kinto al ver a katara en el suelo con la respiración agitada; ella no le contesto y se limito a levantarse y mirarlo detenidamente, y por ello prosiguió-…si yo gano te casaras conmigo sin algún reproche…-

-…pero si gano yo, me dejaras en paz y ni siquiera me dirigirás la palabra…-agrego katara al ver a donde iba la preposición del joven

-… ¡hecho!...-

la pelea continuo y ahora era katara la que tenía la ventaja, al parecer ya había encontrado el punto débil de los ataques de kinto, y se aprovechaba de eso; el chico no podía manejar a la perfección el agua a distancia. todo se veía muy parejo; si no era kinto el que hacia caer a katara era ella.

Katara había caído y parecía que kinto estaba por darle el golpe de gracia al verla ahí tirara sin oportunidad, pero antes de que él se diera cuenta, la morena hizo un movimiento que alcanzó al joven y lo aprisionó en el aire, inmovilizándolo.

Todos nosotros estuvimos tensos durante el transcurso de la batalla; pero al ver a kinto allá arriba sin poderse mover pude notar como cada uno se serenaba poco a poco.

-…espero que cumplas tu promesa kinto…-le dijo katara al deshacer la prisión del chico

-n-no espera-contesto nervioso y desesperado al ver que katara le veía fríamente a los ojos y se daba la vuelta-quiero la revancha-

-por cómo veía las cosas creía que "ese" seria parte de nuestra familia-sokka se acerco a katara para darle su anorak; después de que ella se lo pusiera ayano le dio la niña y esta la cargo.

-cállate sokka-le espero su hermana mirándolo molesta

al parecer todos estaban ocupados conversando con katara y no se habían percatado que kinto se había puesto de pie y temblaba con sus puños bien cerrados, y apostaría que temblaba por rabia; lo que hizo que yo me interesara en los movimientos que hacía, aunque no lo estuviera pero estaba interesado en lo que haría.

-…nadie me rechaza a mi…-dijo mirando al suelo aun con los puños cerrados; ni katara ni aang, que eran los más cercanos a él, le escucharon y siguieron platicando-…y si no puedes ser mía…-al ver sus ojos se podía ver el rencor y veneno que corría en el ahora-…_esto no está bien…_-el estaba moviendo sus brazos y estaba seguro que atacaría a katara de espaldas-…no será de nadie…-al decir esto el lanzo su ataque; katara apenas se había dado cuenta y no podía hacer nada con nomis en sus brazos; corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron y me puse entre la ojiazul para protegerla…

Katara

Todo había terminado; yo había ganado en el último momento, justo antes de que kinto me diera el último golpe y el ganara, la pelea y la apuesta…

-…si yo gano te casas conmigo sin excusas…-me había dicho a la mitad de la batalla

-…y si no me dejaras de hablar…-le conteste inmediatamente en cuanto termino de proponérmelo

Me dirigí a todos que me estaban esperando; sokka me dio mi abrigo y ayano me dio a la niña; todo iba perfectamente hasta que escuche un ruido que solo es provocado cuando estas usando el agua; voltee solamente mi rostro y una cuarta parte de mi torso y mire como kinto estaba a punto de atacarme; yo no podía hacer nada con nomis en mis brazos_-…es demasiado tarde…-_le di mi espalda de nuevo y tome a la niña con fuerza y cerré los ojos; espere a que el ataque hiciera contacto conmigo pero no sucedió, abrí los ojos lentamente y me voltee para poder saber que era lo había pasado, porque no me había pasado nada. Cuando me di la vuelta totalmente vi como zuko había detenido el ataque de kinto haciendo uso de su fuego control.

-mas te vale que no les toques ni un cabello a ninguna de las dos-le dijo el príncipe de la nación del fuego a kinto después de haber detenido el ataque; se podía ver en el rostro de zuko la rabia y el coraje, además de que su mirada era fría y terrorífica.

-…-mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que había dicho y hecho zuko por mi y la niña; la verdad es que no podía salir de mi asombro.

-vámonos de aquí-sentencio zuko caminando hacia otras escaleras que bajaban hacia la ciudad; yo le seguí en silencio mientras que los demás nos imitaron.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La tarde había caído sobre el frio polo norte, y suki quería ir a conocer los alrededores, sokka sugirió salir todos juntos y dar un pequeño paseo y volver ya para la hora de la cena, todos aceptaron menos yo, la verdad era que no andaba de ánimos para salir fuera de casa

-…yo no iré…-les comente al ver que todos se encontraban en la puerta-…mejor les espero aquí…-

-…y porque…-me pregunto suki extrañada

-…déjala, sirve y nos hace de cenar…-inquirió mi hermano

-¡sokka!-le reprendió suki dándole un golpe en su brazo, puesto que ella estaba a su lado

-…y tu toph…-le pregunto aang a su novia estando entre sokka y zuko

-me quedare aquí-contesto secamente la hija de los bei fong

-bueno nos vamos-dijo finalmente mi sokka dando media vuelta y saliendo de la casa

Me había sentado en un bullido sillón cerca de la puerta junto con toph que estaba en la esquina de este sin mencionar palabra alguna, y ya todos se habían ido dejando la puerta entre abierta…

-…se puede saber lo que te está pasando sugar queen…-hablo toph después de un silencio prolongado

-…d-de que me estás hablando…-

-…vamos katara; podrás engañar a los demás pero a mí no…-me reclamo al escuchar la simple contestación que le había dado

-... ¿engañar?...-repetí al no entender de lo que me estaba hablando toph

-…que no pueda sentir las vibraciones con mis pies no quiere decir que mis otros sentidos estén apagados…-

-¿…?-

-eh captado el tono que usas de voz cuando hablas con el príncipe amargado-

-¿Qué?, ¿tono que uso?-había dado justo en el clavo del motivo de mi comportamiento

-…cada vez que estas cerca de él su voz cambia…-agrego con indiferencia-…me pregunto que habrá pasado entre ustedes dos en el tiempo que no los vimos…-

-…-

-…te gusta verdad…-me dijo finalmente sin darle rodeos

-no lo sé-desde hace tiempo que mis sentimientos estaba confundidos, y ese era el momento para arreglar todo de una vez por todas

Toph no me dijo nada y quedamos en silencio total, y mi cabeza comenzó a buscar una solución a mis sentimientos rápidamente_-…vamos katara, solo tienes que decirlo…-_me dije a mi misma-…toph creo que…-hable finalmente al haber estado segura de lo que estaba a punto de decir-…me estoy enamorada de zuko…-por fin lo había dicho, ahora ya nada tenía vuelta atrás.

-… ¡CRACK!...-se escucho un sonido cerca de la puerta; toph y yo brincamos al escucharlo e instintivamente mire hacia donde procedía el ruido; alguien estaba en la puerta observándonos

-…pero quien er…-calle al instante en que identifique a la persona que nos estaba viendo, era zuko, o a él me pareció ver; me pare del sillón para acercarme a la puerta, pero antes de que llegara a ella la persona se fue corriendo de ahí-… ¡espera!...-

-…que pasa katara…-me pregunto toph ya estando de pie, aun cerca del sillón

-…alguien nos ha escuchado…-que iba a hacer si la persona que había estado ahí era de verdad el ambarino, no podría verlo a la cara ya nunca mas

-…y pudiste ver quien era…-

-…creo que era…-regrese a donde se encontraba toph; pero no si antes cerrar la puerta-…zuko…-

-… ¿estás segura?...-

-…no…-la desesperación se apoderaba de mi en esos momentos-…pero que hare si era él; no me atrevería a verle a la cara…-

-…tranquila, no seas tan dramática…-me contesto toph calmadamente tomando asiento de nuevo-…mira, si el escucho lo que dijiste lo más seguro es que te pregunte…-

-…porque estas tan segura sobre de eso…-el aspecto de imperturbable que tenía en esos momentos me saca de mis quicios

-…porque así es nuestro príncipe sugar queen, tú deberías de saberlo mejor que nadie…-

Le dirigí una mirada fría, pero estaba claro que ella no se había dado cuenta y al ver que no le causa nada deje el tema…

Zuko

-mas te vale que no les toques ni un cabello a ninguna de las dos-le dije a kinto después de haber detenido su ataque haciendo uso de mi fuego control; no sé porque lo había hecho pero estaba claro que si se le ocurría volverlo a hacer pondría a todas las flotas disponibles de la nación del fuego tras de él para darle caza como a un animal.

Después de eso el tiempo paso rápido hasta que llego la tarde; suki quería conocer el lugar y sokka había propuesto ir a dar un paseo todos juntos y justo antes de que partiéramos katara se había rehusado a ir y prefirió quedarse con toph; después de que dejaran de preguntarle a la morena el porqué de su cambio de decisión y haber obtenido un "mejor me quedo" salimos de la casa siendo sokka el último en salir y dejar la puerta entre abierta llegamos hasta una fuente cerca de la casa…

-…creo que deje la puerta abierta…-inquirió sokka al detenerse y recordar

-…y que te preocupa si katara y toph se encuentran en la casa…-le dijo aang dándole poca importancia a lo dicho por el ojiazul

-…no es la casa la que me preocupa…-

-…entonces…-

-…que tal si ese maniaco de kinto se acerca a katara ahora que no hay nadie con ella…-agrego haciendo unos ademanes con sus brazos

-…y tu desde cuando te preocupas por tu hermana…-le pregunto suki extrañada por el comportamiento de sokka hacia katara-…ni siquiera la cuidabas tanto cuando éramos mas chicos…-

-…si pero este tipo está loco…-dijo defendiéndose

-…yo iré…-les dije al ver que nadie se ofrecía, además, que puede pasar

Llegue hasta la puerta y estaba por cerrarla, pero pude percatarme de que alguien estaba hablando…

-…cada vez que estas cerca de él su voz cambia…-escuche decir pero no reconocía la voz-…me pregunto que habrá pasado entre ustedes dos en el tiempo que no los vimos…-

-…-

No escuche que le contestara nadie, además de que no estaba seguro de que la interlocutora fuera katara o toph

-…te gusta verdad…-por fin sabia quien le contestaba a quien; toph era la que acaba de hablar

-no lo sé-le contesto katara mirando al suelo; pude puesto que la puerta seguía entre abierta

Ninguna de las dos volvió a decir algo y entonces me entro una duda; toph le había dicho que "le gustaba" a katara, pero quien le gustaba, y los más probable era que había llegado a mitad de la conversación

-…toph creo que…-pronuncio finalmente katara después de un largo tiempo dirigiéndose a la maestra tierra; yo estaba ansioso por saber que era lo que iba a decir pero si me lo hubieran dicho antes no me habría ofrecido para ir a cerrar la maldita puerta-…me estoy enamorada de zuko…-

No podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar; katara, enamorada de… ¿mi?; lentamente me fui alejando de ahí pero-… ¡CRACK!...-acaba de pisar algo que había provocado que las dos chicas se sobresaltaran y miraran hacia donde yo me encontraba, katara miro atentamente y me vio_-…estoy muerto…_-se paro lentamente del sillón donde se encontraban momentos antes conversando

-…pero quien er…-algo la detuvo y ese era la señal para salir corriendo de ahí, di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia la fuente en donde de seguro los demás estarían esperándome-… ¡espera!...-le escuche gritar a la maestra agua pero yo ya me encontraba lo bastante lejos para que diera conmigo; en esos momentos no me preocupaba nada, solamente me pregunta una y otra vez si ella había logrado identificarme…

-…vaya, hasta que llegas, ya estábamos por irnos sin ti…-me dijo sokka al llegar con ellos

-…eh…yo creo que no iré con ustedes…-le conteste después de haberlo pensado bien-…iré a otro lado…-y sin antes de que me contestara alguno de ellos, camine a la dirección contraria a la casa y a donde se encontraban los demás, estaba claro que… tenía que pensar…

Katara

Ya era de noche y aun nadie llegaba del paseo y yo acaba de mandar a dormir a nomis junto con ayano para que le cuidase; estaba en la cocina acomodando todo para cuando llegaran, se sentaran y cenaran rápido; me pareció escuchar un ruido y pensé que serian ellos… que equivocada estaba…-ya está todo listo, solo tienen que sentar…-corte la palabra al ver que el único que había llegado era zuko-…se…-me miro y se detuvo, yo lo mire a los ojos y de nuevo reaccione-… ¿Dónde están los demás?...-le pregunte como si nada

-…decidí a última hora que no iría con ellos y tome otro camino yo solo…-

-…ah…-estaba nerviosa, no sabía si había sido el al que había visto espiándonos

-… y toph…-

-…aang regreso por ella y se fueron…-tenía que preguntarle si había escuchado algo de la conversación de entre toph y ella_-…vamos katara que tan difícil puede ser…-_me anime y lo vi de nuevo_-…bueno no es tan sencillo…-_mi vista se desvió en cuando lo mire

-…katara/zuko quisiera preguntarte…-los dos hablamos al mismo tiempo y eso había provocado que mi nerviosismo llegara a los niveles más altos que pudieran haber; estaba por contestarle pero una figura en la ventana me lo impidió; yo había salido ya de la cocina y de nuevo me encontraba en la sala viendo hacia la ventana y el dándole la espalda…

-…que…-me pregunto al ver que la expresión de mi rostro cambiaba

-…me pareció ver a alguien en la ventana…-le conteste acercándome a esta

-…-no me contesto pero se puso en guardia automáticamente en cuanto le dije que había visto a alguien; camino hacia la puerta y la abrió

-…hey a dónde vas…-le pregunte al ver que estaba saliendo, pero no obtuve respuesta del ambarino además de que ya se había alejado de mi vista-…espera…-

Salimos fuera de casa y nos encontrábamos en una de las tantas calles que tenia la ciudad, el fluir del agua se escucha por los canales que esta tenía

-…creo que le eh perdido…-me dijo después de estar un momento callado sin hacer el más mínimo ruido

-…vaya, tanto caminar para nada…-dije finalmente después de andar por casi toda la ciudad-…será mejor que volva…-

-…sssh…-me callo poniéndose un dedo en la boca en símbolo de busca de silencio, y comenzó a ver a su alrededor de nuevo-…me pareció escuchar algo…-

-…estas seguro que no fue tu imaginación…-yo estaba detrás de él agudizando todos mis sentidos para poder percibir algo anormal en el ambiente; comenzó a caminar hacia atrás y por ende yo también lo empecé a hacer lo mismo

-…por supuesto que no…-me contesto algo irritado y siguió caminando provocando que yo me retirara cada vez más, y al parecer no había previsto que estábamos cerca de la orilla de uno de los canales del agua

-…basta ya y volva…-mi pie al dar un paso a atrás no encontró suelo, mi equilibrio se perdió-… ¡ah!...-la fuerza de gravedad jalo de mi hacia el agua, y por un intento desesperado de tomarme de algo, agarre a zuko de su anorak y se cayó junto conmigo…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-…pero en qué demonios estabas pensando…-me reprocho el ambarino al llegar a la casa empapados por la caída

-… ¡yo no tengo la culpa!...-me defendí inmediatamente-… ¡fuiste tú el que provoco que me callera…!-

-… ¿¡y por ello tenias que jalarme junto contigo!?...-

-… ¡fueron mis reflejos los que lo hicieron!, además ¡quien te manda a ser tan debilucho y no poder sostenerme!...-comencé a hacer uso del agua control y quitarme todo el agua posible que tenía en mis ropas-…ahora cállate o te dejare así como estas ahora…-le dije al comenzar a hacer uso de mis habilidades para quitarle el agua

-… ¡ACCCHU!...-el destornudo se pudo escuchar por toda la casa ya que no se encontraba nadie ahí más que nosotros dos-…quien iba a decir que me enfermaría solo por estar al clima del lugar de 

donde nací…-me dije a mi misma estando centrada cerca de la chimenea, situada en el centro de la casa, zuko y yo movimos el mueble más grande hacia ella para calentarnos más; ya no me incomodaba tanto estar en la presencia de el ambarino_-…tal vez el no escucho nada…_-; el sueño ya se apoderaba de mi además de que mi cuerpo temblaba levemente por los escalofríos causados por el resfriado; zuko se había acercado lentamente hacia donde estaba yo, lo mire extrañada y al ver que no hacía nada cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por el sueño que se encontraba ya sobre de mi, y antes de que me diera cuenta zuko me había rodeado con sus brazos, acercándome hacia él y dándome el calor de su cuerpo que emanaba gracias a sus habilidades en el fuego control

-…así se te quitaran los escalofríos más rápido…-me dijo al haberme tomado entre sus brazos

-… ¡…! ...-no le conteste absolutamente nada porque, no tenía que decirle, solamente asentí con la cabeza y volví a cerrar mis ojos_-…no estoy segura de que tu sientas lo mismo que yo zuko…-_mi mente comenzaba a menguar y los sonidos se distorsionaban a causa ya del sueño_-…pero de momento quiero quedarme así…-_me acomode en los brazos del ambarino y pude sentir como él hacía lo mismo_-…en el calor de tus brazos…-_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno, hasta aquí termina este capítulo, además de que siento que fue uno de los más cortos que eh hecho pienso yo U… de nuevo les pido que dejen comentarios ya saben que son muuuy bien recibidos jejeje…. hasta pronto!! chaoo!!

atte. Laura flores


	10. cuando el amor se convierte en odio

"…cuando el amor se convierte en odio…"

Capítulo #10

Zuko

-…pero en qué demonios estabas pensando…-le reproche a katara al llegar a la casa por haberme tirado junto con ella a la fría agua

-… ¡yo no tengo la culpa!...-dijo defendiéndose-… ¡fuiste tú el que provoco que me callera…!-

-… ¿¡y por ello tenias que jalarme junto contigo!?...-

-… ¡fueron mis reflejos los que lo hicieron!, además ¡quien te manda a ser tan debilucho y no poder sostenerme!...-después de que me contestara comenzó a usar el agua control para quitarse el exceso de agua que tenía en sus ropas -…ahora cállate o te dejare así como estas ahora…-me ordeno acercándose a mí y desasiéndose del agua que también llevaba conmigo

-… ¡ACCCHU!...-destornudo la morena haciéndose escuchar por toda la casa-…quien iba a decir que me enfermaría solo por estar al clima del lugar de donde nací…-escuche que dijo katara para sí misma; habíamos movido el mueble más grande cerca de la chimenea que yo había prendido; ella estaba temblando a causa de los escalofríos_-…tal vez si fue tu culpa que ella cayera al agua…-_la mire y la ojiazul ya se encontraba dormitando_-…me pregunto si estará pensando en lo que paso en la tarde…-_me acerque lentamente hacia ella, pero no estaba seguro de hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer; vacile por un momento, pero después de armarme de valor la rodee con mis brazos acercándola a mi dándole el calor que mi cuerpo emanaba gracias al ser un maestro fuego -…así se te quitaran los escalofríos más rápido…-le dije al ver que abría los ojos sorprendida por lo que acaba de hacer; pude sentir como el color se me subía a las mejillas, y un leve sonrojo apareció

-… ¡…! ...-ella no me contesto nada, más que se le limito a cerrar de nuevo los ojos y acurrucarse en mí, lo cual yo hice después

-…katara yo tengo algo que p-preguntarte…-dije finalmente dirigiéndome hacia la joven maestra agua, estaba listo para hablar sobre la conversación que había tenido ella con toph pero, antes de que me diera cuenta, katara se encontraba ya profundamente dormida entre mis brazos_-…vaya…-_la mire atentamente y es que, se veía hermosa dormida_-…oh no, de nuevo estoy viéndola así…-_moví la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de olvidar las imágenes y pensamientos que habían llegado a mi mente tan de repente; mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse después de unos minutos y el sueño se me contagio, y sin poner resistencia me deje caer en el…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

…-…vamos sokka, espera a que todos estén sentados en la mesa…-…escuche la voz de alguien que reprendía al ojiazul; era obvio que era de mañana pero mis ojos no cedían ante la luz que me exigía despertar-…despiértalo…-el sonido de unos pasos se fue acercando a mi lentamente, hasta 

que una mano se poso sobre mi hombro y me movió ligeramente; cuando abrí los ojos pude ver que mi "despertador" era el joven monje

-katara me mando a despertarte-se defendió al ver que mi rostro hacia una mueca de fastidio; una vez que estuve en la cocina pude ver que ya todos se encontraban sentados a la mesa y katara estaba comenzando a servir; me senté al lado de aang y espere a que la ojiazul me diera mi desayuno_-…a qué hora se habrá levantado…-_me cuestione al ver que ella se encontraba totalmente despejada, recordando que katara y yo habíamos dormido_-…¿¡juntos?!...-_mire rápidamente a cada uno de los ahí presentes y ninguno parecía anormal_-...debieron de habernos visto cuando llegaron…-_mire a todos y no parecían "diferentes"; parecía como si lo de anoche no hubiera sucedido-_… ¿no sucedió?..._-imágenes de la caída al agua, los gritos de katara y por último el abrazo_-…pero eso fue muy vivido…-_mire a katara que parecía igual de consternada que yo, ella se sentó al lado de su hermano estando suki y toph en las sillas principales de la mesa.

-…oye katara…-le hablo su hermano mayor a la maestra agua estando a su lado

-…que quieres sokka…-le contesto katara como si nada

-…quería preguntarte algo…-

-…pues hazlo…-

-…me preguntaba si habías dormido cómoda…-era obvio que nos habían visto todos a su hora de llegada, pero lo que no entendía era el comportamiento de sokka, no parecía histérico o enojado, era extraño

-mmm, si, la verdad si dormí muy cómodamente-le contesto la ojiazul serenamente; ante tal reacción me quede boquiabierto-porque lo preguntas sokka-

-…no, por nada en especial, es solo que la noche de ayer fue muy fría…-

-…y eso que tiene que ver…-le siguió contestando katara tranquilamente

-…pues que era perfecta para dormir acompañado no crees…-

-… ¡GLUM!...-al decir eso sokka me sorprendió provocando que el trozo de pan que en esos momentos estaba en mi boca se me pasara por accidente-…COF COF…-

-…no te sabría contestar sokka, porque no tuve frio…-yo estaba sorprendido por la capacidad de katara de no perder la tranquilidad ante las preguntas de su hermano mayor

-oh es cierto, pues tu dormiste con alguien no-le contesto con ironía en sus palabras

-…ah si sokka…-sus palabras ahora eran las que contenían ironía; no me había dado cuenta pero el agua del vaso del guerrero se encontraba en movimiento y en el aire, pero el ojiazul no la podía ver puesto que se encontraba dándole la espalda para así conversar de frente a su hermana que miraba al frente

-…k-katara…-pronuncio el nombre aang tartamudeando al ver lo que estaba pasando con el agua

-…ahora no interrumpas aang…-le reprendió sokka

-…p-pero sokka…-dijo de nuevo el joven monje-…el agua…-

-…bueno que ibas a decirme…-

-…katara porque no te enojas…-el chico ya parecía perder la paciencia

-…enojarme porque sokka…-el agua ya se encontraba sobre la cabeza del ojiazul pero este, seguía sin darse cuenta

-…pues porque te estoy recordando que dormiste con el…-

-…con quien…-le reto la maestra agua a sokka tranquilamente pero con el seño un poco fruncido

-…pues con ¡zuko!...-

-… ¡SPLASH!...-el agua cayó sobre la cabeza de sokka haciendo ruido-¡hey katara!-le grito su hermano a la morena desconcertado y enojado-…ayúdame…-

-lo siento sokka pero tengo cosas que hacer-le contesto katara de pie lista para retirarse con el plato entre sus manos-y será mejor que te cambies rápido o pescaras un resfriado-le dijo antes de salir de ahí

-aum, no funciono-parecía como si algo hubiera caído a los hombros de sokka haciendo que este se encorvará

-te dije que no funcionaria-le reprendió suki-en lugar de hacer que se "enojara" como querías solo has ganado estar mojado-

-jejeje, tal vez allá pareció tranquila pero estaba furiosa-contesto alegremente el ojiazul por descubrir que había logrado su cometido con su hermana-…iré a ver si puedo hacerla explotar…-dijo poniéndose de pie en su silla

-no la retes sokka-le espeto su novia tomándolo de la mano impidiendo que se fuera de su lugar

-cierto sokka, ahora solo te ah mojado un poco, katara es capaz de mas-le dije al ojiazul pensando en las consecuencias que traería con el provocar a su hermana menor

-vamos zuko, que hayas dormido junto a ella no quiere decir que tienes que defenderla a cada momento-me contesto ignorando el contexto con la que iban acompañadas mis palabras

-¡lo decía por ti idiota!-me pare de inmediato y le mire enojado

-¡AUCH!-dijo sokka al sentir como el vaso que llevaba en manos se calentaba, y al ver que mi cometido estaba hecho me retire de ahí

-bravo sokka-le regaño su novia al ver lo que había provocado el ojiazul

-¡que!-se defendió levantando levemente sus hombros al ver la mirada que le mandaba la guerrera kyioshi-¡que!, ¡yo no hice nada!-

-hay sokka-le dijo aang poniéndose de pie y yéndose a la dirección a donde yo había partido

-…ahora vuelvo…-le dijo suki poniéndose de pie y caminando a la cocina, que era en donde se encontraba katara; sokka quedo solamente con toph que no había dicho nada ni hecho nada en ningunos de esos momentos y aun se encontraba terminando su plato

-…a mi no me veas _chico boomerang_ yo no tengo nada que ver en esto…-le contesto la pequeña hija de los bei fong al sentir la mirada del ojiazul sobre de ella.

-…katara…-suki le había seguido hasta la cocina donde se encontraba lavando la pila de trastes que se habían usado-... ¿estás bien?...-

-…si suki, gracias por preocuparte…-le contesto la ojiazul tomando un plato en sus manos sin mirar a la guerrera Kyioshi

-…toph me conto de lo que hablaron ayer en la noche…-hablo la chica mirando a katara fijamente esperando una reacción de ella, pero al notar que la joven maestra agua no le respondía prosiguió-…deberías de hablar con el…-

-…y porque tendría que hacerlo…-le contesto katara a suki con un toque de inocencia y pregunta en su tono de voz

-…bueno, pues porque después de lo que paso anoche se comportan como si nada hubiera pasado…-contesto suki simplemente

-…yo creo que es mejor que quede así…-esta vez katara se había girado sobre sí misma para ver de frente a su interlocutor-…yo prefiero que quede así…-

-…-suki le miro con un poco de tristeza pero al ver la cara seria y decisiva de su amiga prefirió dejar ese tema por la paz

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-…hey zuko espera…-escuche la voz de aang tras de mí, puesto que había salido de la casa y me encontraba caminando alejándome todo lo posible del lugar

-…no necesito a un guardaespaldas aang…-le dije al joven monje deteniéndome en seco para voltear a verlo

-…no vengo con la intención de ser tu guardaespaldas…-mientras decía esto caminaba para llegar hasta donde yo me había detenido-…sino con la intención de un amigo…-dijo finalmente estando a mi lado

-…no necesito de tus consejos como amigo hoy aang…-le dije algo fastidiado por los comentarios de sokka

-…no te molestes tanto…-una simple sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de aang-…ya sabes de sobra sobre los comentarios sarcásticos y chistes de sokka…-

-… ¡que te hace pensar que estoy así por lo que dijo sokka!...-le grite al joven monje calvo sin poder resistir mas mi enojo sobre ese tema

-…bueno, entonces si tu enojo no está enfocado en el, dime en que…-

-…no es nada…-

-…pero como puedes decir que no es nada si hace unos momentos estabas enojado…-

-…no es cierto…-

-…claro que si…-

-¡claro que no!-había perdido mi paciencia, de nuevo.

-… ¡ves!, estas enojado…-dijo señalando mi rostro contraído

-…arrr, solo déjame en paz…-le conteste haciendo un ademan con mis brazos expresando mi desesperación

-…tal vez yo decline…-dijo aang tomando un tono despreocupado-…pero los demás lo harán más tarde cuando vean la oportunidad…-

Voltee la cabeza hacia atrás en donde él estaba, mirándolo con el rabillo del los ojos pensativo ante sus palabras.

-…no lo entenderías aunque te lo explicara con leones marinos…-dije finalmente dejando soltar un suspiro

-…aaah, creo ya entender…-me contesto el joven monje relajando sus facciones, pareciendo como si una nubosidad se alejada de su vista y le permitiera ver más allá

-… ¿enserio lo entiendes?...-le pregunte ahora volteándome por completo para verle a la cara, levantando mi única ceja sana aséptico.

-…si, estas así porque…-

-…disculpen…-un joven de aproximadamente nuestra edad se acerco a nosotros corriendo; interrumpiendo la explicación de aang que, lo más seguro, me habría sacado de quicio-…ustedes no han visto a kinto…-pregunto agitado a causa de la carrera.

-…no creo que no…-aang fue el que contesto por los dos, ya que, no me apetecía hablar sobre aquel "individuo".

Katara

-…bien ya termine…-me dije al haber lavado el último plato que se encontraba sucio mientras que suki me mirada en silencio.

-…Katara, ¿segura que estas bien?...-suki me miro una vez más, con preocupación en su semblante.

-…suki, vas a terminar por agotar mi paciencia…-le mire suplicante al ver que no dejaba el tema de la noche pasada.

-… ¿crees le haya pasado algo?...-escuche la voz de aang proviniendo desde la sala.

-…me afeitaría la cabeza si es así…-era obvio que esa era la voz de zuko, pero se escuchaba molesta.

-…que sucede eh…-pregunto mi hermano; todos nos reunimos cerca de el joven monje y el príncipe de la nación del fuego para saber el motivo por el cual hablaban de esa manera.

-…al parecer no encuentran a kinto…-le contesto aang a sokka, indiferente ante la situación.

-desde cuándo es que esta desaparecido-suki paso sus ojos por aang y después a zuko.

-al parecer después de que perdiera contra katara salió de la ciudad-zuko parecía alegre al decir lo sucedido con mi ex-prometido.

-…creen que le haya pasado algo…-la pregunta de aang quedo en el aire; se podría decir que no nos importara mucho sobre su desaparición.

-bueno, después de todo es de aquí, no creo que se llegue a perder-lo había dicho con tan poca importancia que todos me miraron un poco asombrados-…miren, tenemos cosas más importantes por las que preocuparnos, por si no se han dado cuenta aun no sabemos qué hacer con el caso de azula…-

-…katara tiene razón…-ahora zuko había obtenido un semblante serio al recordar el problema de su hermana fugitiva-…tenemos que idear un plan para atraparla…-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Todos nosotros estábamos tensos al no poder tener una idea de cómo encontrar y atrapar a la hermana de zuko; en ese momento en otro lado de la ciudad, en las afueras de esta se encontraba un hombre caminando sin rumbo fijo, siendo su paisaje de un blanco profundo.

-…pero que…-arrugo su vista para poder ver más allá; su paisaje blanco y puro fue distorsionado por tres manchas oscuras que se acercaban a él lentamente-…quienes son ustedes…-kinto hablo fuerte y claramente una vez que las tres figuras se encontraban cerca de él.

-…solo somos unos caminantes buscando aliados…-le contesto la persona que se encontraba en medio, siendo una voz femenina.

-…y que es lo que buscan…-kinto intento mirarle la cara a su interlocutor, puesto que las tres personas llevaban capuchas y le cubrían la cara totalmente; una sonrisa se asomo en los labios de la joven que le había hablado, siendo esto lo único que pudo ver el joven.

-…vengarnos del príncipe de la nación del fuego…-después de haberle contestado la chica levando la cabeza para dejar ver su rostro a kinto.

-…te refieres a zuko cierto…-kinto miro extrañado a la joven que ahora podía ver su rostro que le parecía familiar-…bueno pues ya somos dos…-

-…perfecto…-la sonrisa de la joven se extendió aun más en su rostro, pareciendo más malévola que de alegría tal expresión-…en ese caso podríamos unir fuerzas…-

Kinto había reconocido, por fin, el rostro de la chica, pero eso no le importo en lo más mínimo; él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por vengarse de zuko-…dime que tienes en mente, azula…-

Una nueva sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la ex-princesa, al ver que había logrado su cometido, ya que por fin podría llevar a cabo su plan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disculpen por la tardanza pero eh estado enferma y no eh adelantado nada… además de comenzar una nuevo fic --U … pero ya estoy de regreso XD …

en el siguiente capítulo zuko hablara con katara sobre lo que escucho hace dos noches atrás… kinto se a unido a azula, tal vez ame mucho a katara, pero su odio hacia zuko es mucho más grande, logrando este nublar todo a su alrededor, y siendo incapaz de diferenciar de lo correcto a lo incorrecto hará lo que sea para separar a la ojiazul y al príncipe de la nación del fuego... aun no tengo el titulo del siguiente chap..


End file.
